


Der andere Mann

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Infidelity, John/Other Male Character, M/M, Romance, Undercover As Gay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock benimmt sich seltsam. John vermutet, dass er damit etwas Bestimmtes erreichen will. Es ist nicht das, was John sich gewünscht hätte. Oder doch? Ein gemeinsames Abenteuer voller Fallstricke, Irrungen und Missverständnisse führt die beiden auf einen schwierigen und schmerzhaften Weg zueinander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Probe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Other Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831527) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



_Komm nach Hause, John. SH_

_Es ist wichtig. Ich brauche dich. SH_

_John. Wir müssen reden. Melde dich. SH_

_Ich war ein Ekel. Verzeih mir, John. SH_

_Komm an die Baker Street. Ich warte auf dich. SH_

_Kannst du kommen? Bitte. SH_

_Es tut mir so leid. Komm zurück, ja? SH_

_John. Bitte. SH_

_Bitte, John. Komm nach Hause. Bitte. SH_

_Bitte._ Das Wort war wirklich unerwartet. Vor allem in dieser Häufung. Und das _nach Hause_ auch. Und die Entschuldigung. Das war neu. Sherlock musste verzweifelt sein. Dafür sprach auch die Ausdauer, mit der er SMS schickte.

„Willst du ihm nicht antworten?“ fragte Isabel.

„Nein.“

John hatte sein Handy auf lautlos gestellt, aber es lag auf dem Tisch neben seinem Gedeck, und bei jeder Nachricht, die einging, leuchtete das Display auf und John las. Und es gingen in unregelmässigen Abständen immer wieder Nachrichten ein. Sherlock gab nicht auf.

Isabel legte ihre Gabel an den Tellerrand, griff nach dem Weinglas und trank nachdenklich. Ihr Blick traf den Johns. Sie sagte nichts, aber John war klar, dass er sich entscheiden musste. Isabel hatte ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen, hatte gekocht für sie beide. Er hatte sich auf den Abend gefreut, hatte auch ein bisschen darauf spekuliert, die Nacht bei Isabel zu verbringen, mit ihr zu schlafen. Und jetzt das mit Sherlock. John griff nach seinem Handy, schaltete es aus und legte es weg, legte es auf das Bücherregal hinter sich, neben den Bildband mit den etruskischen Funden. Dann wandte er sich Isabel zu, nahm sein Weinglas und hielt es dem ihren entgegen. Isabels prüfender Blick. Die Ränder ihrer Gläser berührten sich, hoher feiner Klang. John lächelte in die rehbraunen Augen.

„Entschuldige“, sagte er.

 _Ich bin jetzt ganz für dich da._ Er hätte es sagen wollen, aber er spürte im selben Moment, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Der Streit mit Sherlock beschäftigte ihn. Er konnte ihn nicht ausblenden. Er rumorte in ihm, kratzendes Hintergrundgeräusch, das er nicht zum Schweigen bringen konnte. John ärgerte sich darüber, ärgerte sich über sich selber.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Isabel.

„Nichts. Was sollte passiert sein?“

„Dein Freund schickt ununterbrochen SMS und du bist unruhig und abwesend. Irgendetwas ist ganz offensichtlich nicht in Ordnung.“

John stellte das Glas ab. _Deine Gefühle sind nicht relevant, John._

Der Satz schmerzte noch immer. Die Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war, brannte. Sherlock an seinem Laptop. John war aufgebracht nach Hause gekommen, hatte seinem Ärger Luft gemacht:

„Du schickst mich raus und ich reisse mir den Arsch auf um an die gewünschte Information zu kommen. Und du lässt mich einfach in der Scheisse stehen und ermittelst auf eigene Faust. Du hältst es nicht einmal für nötig, mich zu informieren, dass der Fall gelöst ist. So geht das nicht, Sherlock. Ich habe es satt, für dich den Hampelmann zu spielen.“

Sherlock hatte mit keiner Wimper gezuckt.

„Ich komme mir beschissen vor, verstehst du? Du benutzt mich einfach wie es dir gerade gefällt und lässt mich stehen, sobald du mich nicht mehr brauchst. So funktioniert das nicht. Nicht mit mir!“

Keine Reaktion.

„Sherlock. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Ich bin am Arbeiten.“

„Ich fühle mich von dir verarscht und betrogen.“

„Solche Banalitäten interessieren mich nicht.“

„Ach so? Ich bin für dich eine Banalität. Es interessiert dich nicht, wie ich mich fühle. Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?“

„Deine Gefühle sind nicht relevant, John. Lass mich in Ruhe.“

Sherlock hatte nicht einmal aufgeschaut. John war dagestanden wie ein übergossener Pudel. Abgeprallt am Eis dieses Mannes, der sein Leben verändert hatte. Zurückgestossen in die Kälte und Einsamkeit, die er glaubte überwunden zu haben.

„Gut. Wie du meinst.“

Johns Stimme hart und knapp. Er war gegangen und hatte die Türe hinter sich zugeknallt. Arschloch!

John kaute am Kartoffelauflauf, den er sich in den Mund geschoben hatte. Es gab ihm etwas Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, was er Isabel antworten sollte. Er wollte nicht über Sherlock reden. Und schon gar nicht über die Auseinandersetzung mit ihm. Er hatte den Abend für sich und Isabel reserviert. 

„Ich werde mir wohl eine eigene Wohnung suchen“, sagte er schliesslich.

„Warum denn das? Ich dachte, du fühlst dich wohl an der Baker Street. Jedenfalls hörte sich das bisher so an.“

„Ich habe nicht vor, mein Leben mit einem Mann zu verbringen“, antwortete John lächelnd, scherzender Nebenton.

„Das letzte Mal hast du mir vorgeschwärmt von deinem Freund, von seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten.“

„Er ist ein genialer Kriminalist, ohne Zweifel. Aber das hat nichts mit meinem Privatleben zu tun. Irgendwann möchte ich Familie. Eine Frau, Kinder.“

„Irgendwann?“

„Sobald ich die richtige Partnerin dafür gefunden habe“, sagte John. Und ein paar Momente später, nachdem Isabel darauf nicht reagiert hatte: „Sherlock ist genial aber kompliziert. Und er hat keine Ahnung von Menschen. Er verletzt mich ständig. Das ist mir auf Dauer zu anstrengend.“

„Und du glaubst, Familie und Kinder sind weniger anstrengend?“ fragte Isabel provokativ.

„Das ist etwas anderes“, wich John aus. Er hätte sich Zunge abbeissen können. Er hatte noch nicht einmal mit Isabel geschlafen und fing schon mit Familie und Kindern an. Das war höchst ungeschickt und mit Sicherheit kontraproduktiv. Isabel reagierte skeptisch. Scheisse!

„Du lässt dich von deinem Freund ziemlich einbinden“, fuhr Isabel nach ein paar Minuten fort, in denen sie schweigend gegessen hatten.

„Das täuscht. Ich kann jederzeit gehen. Ich bin ein freier Mann.“

„Emotional“, präzisierte Isabel.

„Ich bin auch emotional ungebunden.“

„Was ist er für dich?“ fragte Isabel, während sie an ihrem Stück Hackbraten herumschnitt.

„Müssen wir über ihn reden?“

„Ja. Es interessiert mich. Ist er ein Freund für dich?“

„Er ist ein Egoist und Soziopath“, sagte John. „Ich helfe ihm bei seinen Fällen. Er mir bei nichts. Die Freundschaft ist ziemlich einseitig.“

„Das scheint mir aber nicht so“, widersprach Isabel. „Ich meine: Du kommst traumatisiert und verletzt aus Afghanistan zurück. Er bietet dir Wohnung und beteiligt dich an seinem Leben. Und das höchst umfänglich, finde ich. Er lässt dich zu. Für einen Einzelgänger ist das ungewöhnlich. Er liebt dich.“

„Er liebt nur sich selber“, hielt John entschieden dagegen.

Isabel lachte. 

„Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich dachte zuerst, ihr seid ein Paar. Und ehrlich gesagt: für mich sieht das immer noch wie eine verkappte Liebesgeschichte aus. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so viele SMS schicken sehen.“

„Jetzt kommst du auch noch damit!“ John ärgerte sich. „Ich weiss echt nicht, wo die Leute hinschauen. Wir sind kein Paar und es gibt auch keine verkappte Liebesgeschichte. Das ist reine Spekulation. Das sind Projektionen!“

Isabel schmunzelte.

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein bisschen überreagierst bei dem Thema?“

„Nein, finde ich nicht. Ich bin diese Unterstellungen langsam satt. Ich bin nicht schwul.“

John knurrte verstimmt. Immer dieses Thema. Immer Sherlock. Es war nicht einmal möglich, einen Abend mit Isabel zu verbringen, ohne dass sein Mitbewohner im Zentrum stand. Verdammt. 

„Schwul ist nur eine kulturelle Schublade um andere auszugrenzen“, sagte Isabel, während sie unbeeindruckt am Hackbraten kaute. „Bei den Etruskern, zum Beispiel …“

Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür. Isabel verstummte mitten im Satz. Ihr Blick fand Johns, irritiert.

„Ich erwarte niemanden um diese Zeit“, sagte sie.

„Soll ich aufmachen?“ fragte John.

„Nein, ich schaue nach. Bleib sitzen.“

Isabel stand auf. Aber bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, wurde die Türe aufgestossen und Sherlock stürmte ins Wohnzimmer, wehender Mantel, zerzaustes, regennasses Haar. Er ging direkt zu John, der noch auf seinem Stuhl sass.

„John“, sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Und zu Johns Entsetzen liess er sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen, tastete nach seinen Händen und umschloss sie fest. Kühle, feuchte, harte Finger. John starrte völlig entgeistert in die verzweifelten Augen vor sich, in das Gesicht, über das sich nasse Bahnen zogen, unklar, ob es Regen war, der sich aus dem Haar löste, oder Tränen. Oder beides. Sherlocks Augen waren gerötet.

„Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, John“, flüsterte er. „Bitte verzeih mir. Bitte. Ich bin ein arrogantes Arschloch. Ich habe dich verletzt, ich weiss. Es tut mir so leid.“

„Sherlock …“

„Ich brauche dich, John. Ich brauche dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Bitte. Bitte komm zu mir zurück.“

Ein Schwall von Tränen quoll aus Sherlocks Augen. John war völlig überfordert.

„Bitte. Bitte John“, flehte Sherlock.

Im nächsten Moment legte er sein nasses Gesicht auf Johns Hände. Seine Schultern bebten in haltlosem Schluchzen. Erst jetzt begann John zu ahnen, dass Sherlock eine Show abzog. Das hier war nicht Sherlock. Das war Theater. Theater, um ihn hier wegzuholen. Oder warum auch immer. John griff in Sherlocks Haar – es war üppiger und weicher, als er erwartet hatte und das verwirrte ihn für einen kurzen Moment - und zog den Kopf aus seinem Schoss, entzog dem Freund seine Hände.

„Ich bin hier zu Besuch, Sherlock“, schimpfte er. „Was fällt dir ein? Steh auf!“

Sherlock erhob sich, langsam, als hingen Tonnen an ihm. Zerknirscht wandte er sich Isabel zu.

„Verzeihen Sie“, sagte er elend. Noch immer liefen Tränen aus seinen Augen. „Ich bin so durcheinander.“ Er verbarg schluchzend das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Setzen Sie sich“, sagte Isabel und schob Sherlock einen Stuhl hin.

„Nein!“ protestierte John, aber Isabels Blick strafte ihn umgehend.

„Willst du ihn in diesem Zustand wegschicken?“ fragte sie streng.

„Er spielt uns etwas vor. Du kennst ihn nicht. Das ist nur eine Masche um irgendetwas zu erreichen, das er haben will.“

„Sei nicht so herzlos, John.“ 

Isabel legte eine Hand an Sherlocks Schulter, der sich hingesetzt und die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

„Was ist geschehen, Sherlock?“ fragte sie sanft.

Sherlock brauchte eine Weile, schien sich zu fassen. Dann schaute auf, schaute mit wundem Blick in Johns Augen und flüsterte hilflos:

„Ich liebe dich, John. Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich begreifen kann.“

John traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht.

„Hör auf, Sherlock!“ sagte er grob. „Hör auf uns hier zum Narren zu halten.“ Er stand auf, streckte den Arm aus, wies zu Tür. „Ich will, dass du jetzt gehst. Und zwar unverzüglich.“

„Ich kann mit diesen heftigen Gefühlen nicht umgehen, John. Es tut mir so leid.“

Sherlocks Gesicht war derart aufgelöst, dass John für einen kurzen Moment zögerte. Dann schüttelte er die Zweifel ab und sagte:

„Ich bin hier eingeladen und werde mir den Abend von dir nicht verderben lassen, Sherlock. Also verschwinde! Los!“

Er zerrte Sherlock vom Stuhl, drängte ihn zur Tür.

„John. Bitte.“

Aber John liess sich nicht beirren. Er schob Sherlock hinaus in den Korridor zur Wohnungstür. Sherlock wehrte sich, klammerte sich an John.

„Komm nach Hause, John. Wir müssen reden. Ich habe dich verletzt, ich weiss. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, John. Bitte komm zu mir zurück, bitte.“

„Hör auf mit dem Theater, verdammt! Geh!“

„Ihr geht beide“, sagte Isabel. Sie war den beiden in den Korridor gefolgt und hielt John die Jacke hin. „Ihr geht jetzt nach Hause und redet miteinander und bringt das in Ordnung.“

„Isabel …“

„Es ist besser so, John. Du kannst ihn jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Wir holen das Essen irgendwann mal nach, okay?“


	2. Das Bild

„Sherlock.“

John machte sich sorgfältig los aus Sherlocks Umarmung, zumindest soweit, dass sie sich in die Augen schauen konnten. Sherlock hielt ihn noch immer fest. Er hatte John umarmt, kaum hatten sie Isabels Haus verlassen, nach ein paar Schritten schon, mitten auf dem Gehsteig. Ungeachtet dessen, dass es noch immer regnete. John war so erschrocken, dass er es zugelassen hatte, sich in Sherlocks Arme hatte ziehen lassen. Und dann hatte Sherlock ihn festgehalten, eng, und sein nasses Gesicht an Johns Hals gedrückt. John war unsicher geworden. War es Sherlock ernst? War er wirklich verzweifelt? Hatte sich sein Freund in ihn verliebt und kam damit nicht zurecht? John konnte es nicht ausschliessen. Die Szene in Isabels Gegenwart war das eine. Die Umarmung, hier draussen in der Nacht, ohne Zuschauer, war etwas anderes. Es war körperlich. Etwas, wovor Sherlock sonst zurückschreckte. Es war stumm. Und sie waren allein. John hatte vorsichtig seine Arme um Sherlock gelegt und der Nähe stattgegeben. Sherlock roch nach der Feuchte des Regens und nach warmer Haut. Es hatte John für ein paar Augenblicke erschreckt, diese gegenseitig zugelassene Nähe, der Druck von Sherlocks hartem, kantigem Körper. Sein Herz hatte heftig zu klopfen begonnen. Er hatte Sherlocks Atem an seinem Hals gespürt, das schnelle Heben und Senken von Sherlocks Brustkorb an dem seinem. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sich ergeben und eine Weile gewartet. Darauf gewartet, dass Sherlock etwas tun oder sagen würde. Aber Sherlock hatte ihn nur noch enger an sich gezogen und geschwiegen. Und so hatte John sich schliesslich vorsichtig aus der Umschlingung befreit.

Sie standen nahe beieinander, ihre Stirnen berührten sich beinahe, Sherlocks Arm noch um Johns Hüfte, Wärme des Atems zwischen ihnen. John liess seine Hand auf Sherlocks Arm. Er wollte ihn nicht zurückstossen, wusste nicht, was hier geschah und wie ernst die Situation war.

„Was ist los mit dir, Sherlock?“ fragte er mild.

„Ist das hier … unangenehm für dich?“ fragte Sherlock scheu zurück.

„Es ist ungewohnt“, gab John zu, nachdem er einen kurzen Moment überlegt hatte.

„Aber nicht unangenehm?“

„Nein.“

„Gut.“

Sherlock löste die Umarmung ganz, nahm John am Arm und zog ihn ein paar Meter weiter unter das Vordach eines nahen Pub. Der Regen hatte weiter zugenommen. Sie waren beide nass.

„Lass uns reingehen“, sagte Sherlock und öffnete die Tür. 

John hielt ihn zurück.

„Sherlock“, sagte er, „worum geht es hier? Du hast eine Szene gemacht und mich weggeholt von Isabel. Du umarmst mich mitten auf der Strasse. Und jetzt ziehst du mich ins nächste Pub.“

„Wir müssen reden, John.“

„Hier?“

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen.

„Irgendwo, wo es nicht regnet“, sagte er, Anflug von Ungeduld.

Sherlock betrat ohne weiteren Kommentar das Lokal. John folgte ihm unwillig. Das Pub war gut zur Hälfte besetzt und muffelte nach Ale und nasser Kleidung. Es war überraschend ruhig. Es gab keine Hintergrundmusik und die Gesprächsfreudigkeit der Menschen hielt sich in Grenzen. Die meisten sassen mehr oder weniger griesgrämig hinter ihrem Ale oder ihrem Whisky, und wenn sie miteinander redeten, dann verhalten. John und Sherlock setzten sich an die Bar und bestellten Single Malt. John zog sein Taschentuch hervor, wischte sich damit den Regen aus Gesicht und Haar. Sherlock streckte schweigend seine Hand nach dem Tuch aus.

„Es ist nass, Sherlock.“

„Egal.“

Sherlock nahm das Tuch aus Johns Hand, wischte sich damit ebenfalls übers Gesicht, gab es aber an John zurück, als der Mann hinter dem Tresen, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, ihm eine Handvoll Haushaltpapier herüber reichte. Sherlock trocknete sich damit den Kopf, reichte dem Barkeeper das nasse Papier dankend zurück.

„Sherlock …“, begann John.

„Warte!“

Sherlock hatte eine Papierserviette aus dem Halter genommen, der auf dem Tresen stand, beugte sich damit zu John und trocknete ihm – die andere Hand in Johns Nacken - mit sanfter Geste die Tropfen ab, die sich erneut aus dem Haaransatz lösten. John war zu verblüfft um rechtzeitig reagieren zu können. Als er nach Sherlocks Hand griff, war alles bereits geschehen. Der Mann hinter der Theke stellte die Gläser mit dem Single Malt vor sie hin.

„Du warst noch nass“, sagte Sherlock überflüssigerweise, während er die Serviette weglegte und nach dem Glas griff.

John, verwirrt von der unerwarteten Aktion, von Sherlocks bestimmender Hand in seinem Nacken, trank ebenfalls. Das Getränk brannte die Kehle hinunter, breitete sich aus, wärmte. John schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment, holte tief Luft. Dann sah er Sherlock an, sah ihm in die Augen. 

„Du wolltest mit mir reden“, sagte er.

„Ja, ja. Wir werden für eine Weile ein verliebtes Paar sein.“

„Bitte?“

„Wir, du und ich, wir werden ein Paar sein. Ein richtiges, verliebtes Paar“, wiederholte Sherlock.

„Sherlock, worum geht es hier? Was ist los?“ Und da Sherlock schwieg, fuhr John fort, sanft jetzt: „Wir können über alles reden, nicht wahr? Auch wenn es um Gefühle geht, Sherlock. Es gibt immer eine Lösung. Wir sind erwachsene Menschen und Freunde.“

Sherlock forschte für einen langen Moment prüfend in Johns Augen, Anflug von Unsicherheit in dem hellen Blick. Dann sagte er, vorsichtig:

„Wir werden als Paar ermitteln. Mycroft hat mich darum gebeten im Auftrag eines Klienten, der im Hintergrund bleiben möchte.“

Ermitteln. John fühlte Ernüchterung. Vielleicht Erleichterung. Aber da war auch etwas anderes. Ein Hauch Enttäuschung vielleicht. Und Verunsicherung. Eine Spur Befangenheit zwischen ihnen. Sherlock war ungewohnt zaghaft.

„Warum als Paar?“ fragte John.

„Wir ermitteln im Schwulen-Milieu.“

„Hier in London?“

„Ja.“

„Warum als Paar?“ wiederholte John seine Frage.

Sherlock trank vom Single Malt. Er dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er antwortete:

„Ich möchte dort nicht alleine hin.“ Und nach ein paar Herzschlägen, in denen sie sich schweigend angesehen hatten: „Ich brauche dich dort als Partner. In jeder Hinsicht. Ich kann damit sonst nicht umgehen.“

„Will Mycroft es so?“

„Mycroft hält uns sowieso für ein Paar.“

„Du hast es ihm gegenüber nie richtiggestellt?“

„Nein.“

John stiess die Luft aus, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Das war ihm alles etwas zu viel. Er brauchte Zeit um es sich setzen zu lassen und es zu verstehen. Mit einer einfachen Geste bestellte er Nachschub an Single Malt und trank umgehend, nachdem der Barkeeper ihre Gläser grosszügig nachgefüllt hatte.

„Wenn wir das tun, nicht wahr, wenn wir hier in London als Paar im Schwulen-Milieu verkehren, dann ist das wie ein öffentliches Coming-Out. Dann ist es allen klar.“

„Es ist sowieso allen klar.“

„Ich bin aber nicht schwul.“ 

John trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer und bestellte nach.

„Wie willst du das wissen? Hast du es denn je ausprobiert?“

Die Frage verschlug John den Atem. Und sie ärgerte ihn. Jetzt ging Sherlock zu weit.

„Nein“, sagte er hart. „Du?“

Sherlock schwieg. Das irritierte John. Es irritierte ihn umso mehr, je länger Sherlock schwieg. _Scheisse. Bitte nicht! Das durfte nicht sein, durfte nicht wahr sein ..._ John fühlte etwas in sich aufbrechen. Reue. Scham. Wärme. Völlig irrationale Angst, Sherlock zu verlieren. Und etwas wie … Eifersucht? Sherlocks Augen hatten sich verspiegelt bei Johns grobem Ton, und John sagte, leise und zerknirscht:

„Entschuldige.“

Es war etwas Weiches, Verwundertes in den wasserhellen Augen, als Sherlocks Blick zu John zurückkehrte und sie einander unsicher anschauten.

„Nein, ich habe es auch nie ausprobiert“, antwortete Sherlock nachdenklich.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später sassen sie im Taxi, unterwegs in die Baker Street. John haderte. Haderte noch immer.

„Das war wirklich nicht nötig, dieses Theater bei Isabel.“

„Doch! Begreif es endlich, John: Du kannst jetzt nichts mit ihr anfangen und auch noch dort übernachten und mit ihr schlafen.“

„Du hättest es mir ganz normal sagen können, dass du mich brauchst bei diesen Ermittlungen.“

„Mycroft rief erst an, nachdem du schon weg warst. Du hast das Telefon nicht abgenommen und auf meine SMS nicht reagiert. Und morgen in der Früh treffen wir den Auftraggeber.“

„Das rechtfertigt die Szene nicht.“

„Wir sind ein verliebtes Paar, John. Gewöhne dich daran. Du weisst es jetzt und Isabel weiss es auch. Du musst ihr nichts mehr erklären. Und ich dir hoffentlich auch nicht.“

John schnaubte. Er antwortete nicht darauf. Er war zweigespalten. Es passte ihm nicht, öffentlich als schwuler Lebenspartner von Sherlock aufzutreten. Anderseits wollte er Sherlock auch nicht alleine lassen. Schon gar nicht in diesem Milieu. Denn Sherlock war attraktiv, das war ihm bewusst. Sherlocks Angst, alleine in dieses Umfeld zu gehen, war berechtigt.

„Warum verliebt?“ fragte John irgendwann, kurz bevor sie in der Baker Street ankamen. „Reicht es nicht, einfach als Paar aufzutreten?“

Sherlocks schräger Blick.

„Nicht in dieser Szene“, sagte er.

 

***

 

Der Mann auf dem Foto mochte Mitte Zwanzig sein. Es war offensichtlich ein Urlaubsbild, aufgenommen irgendwo in südlichen Gefilden an der See. Griechenland vielleicht oder Spanien. Eine helle Steinmauer, an die sich der Mann lehnte, völlig entspannt. Er trug ein weisses Hemd, die zwei obersten Knöpfe offen. Im Hintergrund wilde Agaven und die See. Der Mann schaute an der Kamera vorbei in die Weite. Wind zerzauste sein halblanges, schwarzes Haar und rupfte am leichten Stoff des Sommerhemdes. Er war von der Sonne gebräunt und trug einen Dreitagebart. Volle, schön geschwungene, lockere Lippen. Der Blick der tiefblauen, verträumten Augen war nach innen gerichtet und vollständig abwesend. Warme Abendsonne legte einen goldenen Zauber über das Bild. Es atmete eine tiefe, berührende Intimität. Die Person, die es aufgenommen hatte, musste nahe bei dem Mann gestanden sein und hatte diese nachdenkliche Entrückung dennoch nicht gestört. Sie musste ein wahrnehmendes Auge gehabt haben für die Schönheit dieses einzigartigen Augenblicks. Der junge Mann auf dem Bild hiess Michael Antonio Julian von Plat Manderville und war ein Spross aus altem Adelsgeschlecht. Der Stolz britischen Adels vereinte sich in seinem Gesicht mit der südländischen Grandezza seiner Mutter, einer spanischen Fürstin aus dem Hause Aragon.

„Hübscher Kerl“, hatte Mycroft flockig gesagt und damit nur am Rande gestreift, was Sherlock und John im ersten Moment hatte verstummen lassen. Der Mann auf dem Foto war eine Schönheit, das Bild ein Kunstwerk.

Sherlock hatte das Foto eingesteckt. Michael Antonio Julian von Plat Manderville war verschollen, ironischerweise in jener Schwulenszene im East End, die in jenen drei Clubs verkehrte, die vom Volksmund als „Bermuda-Dreieck“ bezeichnet wurden. Der Auftraggeber war Michael Antonios Vater, George von Plat Manderville, ein hohes Tier in der britischen Politik und ein Bekannter von Mycroft.

„Ich zähle auf eure absolute Diskretion“, hatte Mycroft gewarnt. „Keine Polizei. Das können wir uns nicht leisten.“ Und er hatte angefügt, nicht ohne Zynismus: „Aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr beide genau die Richtigen seid für diese Aufgabe.“

Sherlock hatte die Augen verdreht und John hatte - ausnahmsweise - geschwiegen.

 

Der Eingang zum „Cranberry“ lag in einer engen Seitengasse, unscheinbar, eine Metalltür, bewacht von zwei hünenhaften Türstehern, die den Mitgliederausweis sehen wollten. Sherlock und John zeigten ihre Club-Karten. Mycroft hatte sie ihnen besorgt. Der eine Türsteher öffnete die Metalltür und winkte sie durch.

Innen war alles völlig anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Keine wilde Party. Keine laute Musik. Keine tanzende Masse. Nur eine Bar. Klein. Still und edel. Der Pianist im Hintergrund spielte Schmeichelmusik, klassisch und überraschend gut. Es gab einen halbrunden Tresen in der Mitte des Raumes, darum herum Tischchen und Nischen. Die Männer, die hier sassen, tranken wie in jeder britischen Bar Ale, Gin oder Single Malt und unterhielten sich angeregt, aber gedämpft. Sherlock und John suchten sich ein Tischchen in einer Nische. Der Kellner servierte die beiden bestellten Ale‘s und fragte:

„Seid ihr neu hier? Ich habe euch noch nie gesehen.“

„Wir sind das erste Mal hier“, antwortete Sherlock. „Der Club wurde uns von einem Bekannten empfohlen.“

„Braucht ihr eine Einführung?“

„Sehr gerne.“

Sherlock strahlte den Kellner in einer Art an, die John das Herz zusammenzog. Der Kellner grinste Sherlock unverfroren in die Augen.

„Selbstverständlich“, sagte er.

Es tönte zum Glück ausgesprochen professionell und im nächsten Augenblick war der Kellner weg.

„Sherlock …“

„Kein Problem, John. Bleib cool.“

Sherlock legte demonstrativ den Arm um Johns Schultern, als der Kellner ein paar Sekunden später an ihren Tisch zurückkam mit zwei Speisekarten in der Hand.

„Bitte schön. Fragt einfach, falls etwas unklar ist.“

Er reichte Sherlock und John je eine Karte und zog sich lächelnd wieder zurück.


	3. Der Mann an der Bar

John starrte auf das Dokument, das der Kellner ihnen gebracht hatte. Es war eine gefaltete Karte aus cranberryrotem Kunstleder. Darin eine Auflistung. Aber nicht von Speisen, sondern von thematischen Räumen. Inklusive detaillierter Beschreibung dessen, was dort zu erwarten war und was nicht.

_Cranberry.  
In gesittetem Rahmen Kontakte knüpfen. Unsere Bar im Erdgeschoss ist ein Ort der …_

_Motion.  
Im Rhythmus der Glut. Tanzen Sie sich in Stimmung. Unser Partyraum im 1. OG steht …_

_Pure.  
Hitze und Kühle, Dampf und Wasser. Unser Spa-Bereich mit Sauna. Im 2. und 3. OG finden Sie alles, was …_

_Luzifer.  
Der Weg zu Lust-Hölle, wo die wilden Kerle wohnen. Unser Partyraum im Keller dürfte Ihre …_

_Nature.  
Begegnung im Paradies. Besuchen Sie unsere grüne Dachterrasse. Die ultimative Alternative für … _

_Lightheart.  
Ungestörtes Schäferstündchen. Unsere fantasievollen Zimmer im 5. OG können Sie stundenweise ..._

„Hast du eine Präferenz?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Vielleicht fangen wir nicht gerade mit den wilden Kerlen an."

Sherlock schmunzelte. Dann wurde er abgelenkt von den Männern, die den Club betraten. Es war eine kleine Gruppe von vier Personen. Die vier wurden von den Türstehern hereingelassen, waren also Clubmitglieder. Sie kamen aber nicht in die Bar, sondern gingen rechts am Tresen vorbei und verschwanden.

„Der Durchgang zu den Räumen scheint auf der anderen Seite der Bar zu liegen“, stellte Sherlock fest.

Es kamen weitere Männer. Einzeln, zu zweit oder in kleinen Gruppen. Einige kamen in die Bar, die meisten aber gingen rechts am Tresen vorbei. Sherlock und John waren so konzentriert auf diesen sich stets wiederholenden Vorgang, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie sie aufmerksam beobachtet wurden. Erst als die beiden Männer vom Nachbartisch aufstanden und zu ihnen herüber kamen, schauten sie auf.

„Neu hier?“ fragte einer der beiden. „Dürfen wir uns zu euch setzen?“

Die beiden waren in ähnlichem Alter wie John und Sherlock, vielleicht etwas jünger. Sie fingen umgehend ein Gespräch an, erzählten dies und jenes, vor allem über den Club, in dem sie beide schon eine Weile verkehrten.

„Ihr seht nicht aus wie ein Paar“, sagte der eine, der sich mit Frank vorgestellt hatte. „Sucht ihr Abenteuer? Wir nämlich auch.“

Es war hauptsächlich Frank, der redete, und er wandte sich je länger desto ausschliesslicher Sherlock zu, während der andere – er hiess Marvin und war in Johns Augen der deutlich sympathischere – sich eher John widmete. John und Marvin redeten kaum, sondern hörten den beiden anderen zu, sahen sich nur hin und wieder an und lächelten. 

„Wir suchen einen alten Freund“, sagte Sherlock nach einer Weile und nahm das Foto aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. „Er hat uns diesen Club hier empfohlen.“

Die beiden beugten sich neugierig über das Bild.

„Wow! Was für eine Aufnahme! Ist sie von Luc? Ja, sie muss von Luc sei. Kein anderer fotografiert wie er.“

Lucas Finch, erklärten sie, habe ein Fotostudio eine Strasse weiter, verkehre intensiv hier im Club und sei spezialisiert auf schwule Männer und genial erotische Bilder. Den Mann auf dem Foto allerdings kannten sie nicht.

„Luc ist oft hier. Wenn du Lust hast, können wir zusammen losziehen und ihn suchen. Magst du tanzen? Oder lieber Spa?“

Frank wandte sich mit der Frage an Sherlock, während der dunkeläugige Marvin John schweigend anlächelte. John schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als sich unter dem Tisch Sherlocks Finger zaghaft in seine Hand schoben und Sherlock sagte:

„John und ich beginnen auf dem Dach.“

„Okay, wir kommen mit.“

Auf der anderen Seite der Bar ging ein cranberryrot gestrichener Korridor in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes bis zum rückwärtigen Treppenhaus und zwei Fahrstühlen. Sherlock hatte John losgelassen als sie aufgestanden waren, nun aber, im engen Fahrstuhl – es war eine ganze Gruppe übermütiger Männer mit eingestiegen – legte Sherlock den Arm um Johns Hüfte, zog ihn zu sich und hielt ihn fest, bevor andere sich zwischen sie drängen konnten. John presste sich an Sherlock, wurde von der fröhlichen Masse Männer gegen ihn gedrückt. Er schloss die Augen für die paar Sekunden, die der Fahrstuhl ins erste Obergeschoss brauchte. Die Gruppe stieg aus, sie blieben zu viert zurück und fuhren weiter zum Dach. Sherlocks Hand strich über Johns Rücken. Sie lösten sich voneinander und schauten sich in die Augen. Sherlock lächelte und John lächelte zurück.

„Seid ihr doch ein Paar?“ fragte Frank. „Ihr seht gerade ganz verliebt aus.“

Weder John noch Sherlock gaben Antwort. Nur ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor die Fahrstuhltür aufging.

Die grüne Dachterrasse war eine echte Überraschung. Sie war grösser als erwartet, zog sich über drei Dächer, die mit Stegen verbunden waren. In grossen Töpfen wuchsen Bäume und Sträucher. Von Kletterpflanzen überwucherte Pergolas boten Nischen, Winkel und Räume. Es gab einen Springbrunnen und einen Bambuswald, der in Fertigteichbecken angelegt war. Überall hingen Lampions und Lichter. Auf lauschigen Bänken, Liegen und Gartenschaukeln wurde geflüstert, geflirtet, geküsst und gekost. In einer Ecke gab es eine kleine Bar mit Getränken und Naschereien. Hin und wieder war einer der jungen Männer zu sehen, die nach Kundschaft Ausschau hielten und die es hier auf dem Dach offiziell zu buchen gab. Das Dach war eindeutig die ultimative Alternative für einsame Herzen. 

Sherlock und Frank blieben am Geländer stehen, das auf der einen Seite die Terrasse abschloss und den Blick über die nächtliche Stadt freigab. Marvin und John machten sich auf um Getränke zu holen. Die Bar war klein, die Bedienung liess sich nicht hetzen, es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Ales hatten. Als sie zurückkamen, stand Frank mit einem unbekannten jungen Mann am Geländer und unterhielt sich offensichtlich angeregt.

„Wo ist Sherlock?“ fragte John.

„Er hat wohl gefunden was er suchte“, sagte Frank leicht angesäuert. „Jedenfalls ging er mit einem hübschen jungen Kerl weg.“

„Wohin?“

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwo in die Büsche, nehme ich an.“

„Quatsch! Wo ist er? In welche Richtung gingen sie?“

Marvin legte John die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass ihn, John“, sagte er tröstend. „Du kannst ihn nicht aufhalten, wenn er das braucht. Dazu seid ihr doch hierhergekommen, nicht wahr. Geniesse den Abend.“

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“

John entzog sich Marvin, drückte ihm die beiden Ales in die Hand.

„Welche Richtung?“ herrschte er Frank an. 

Frank zeigte zum Ausgang.

„Haben sie etwas gesagt, wo sie hinwollen?“ 

„Nein. Sie haben geredet und sind dann weggegangen.“

John schnaubte und machte sich auf die Suche. Sherlock. Verdammt! Wo war Sherlock hin? Mit einem jungen Kerl in die Büsche – nie. John beschloss, zuerst die Dachterrasse abzusuchen. Überall die schmusenden Männerpaare. Manchmal ging es ziemlich zur Sache. Die eindeutigen Handlungen, das leise Stöhnen aus männlicher Kehle verwirrten John. Ein junger Mann strich mitten im Bambuswald an ihm vorbei, berührte ihn, streichelte im Vorbeigehen über seinen Körper, lächelte ihn an. John floh, spürte seinen Unterleib reagieren und verfluchte sich selber. Er musste Sherlock finden, verdammt nochmal! Aber da war kein Sherlock. Und ja, ja, zugegeben, John war froh, ihn nicht in kompromittierender Situation mit einem anderen Mann gefunden zu haben. Verdammt, was geschah hier? Was geschah hier mit ihm? Mit seinem Körper, seinen Gedanken? Er musste zu Sherlock. John versuchte Sherlock anzurufen und redete auf die Sprachbox, schrieb eine SMS:

_Sherlock, wo bist du? Melde dich. JW_

Nichts. John fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl ins 1. Obergeschoss in den Tanz- und Partyraum. Hier wurde House aufgelegt, rhythmisches Lichtgewitter liess die Menge tanzender Körper nur erahnen. John drängte sich zwischen die Leiber, wurde hin und wieder mitgerissen von einem Mann, herumgewirbelt, angesprochen, angefasst, aber er riss sich konsequent los. In dieser hämmernden, dröhnenden, dampfenden, zuckenden Masse Sherlock zu finden, das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. John suchte in den Nischen am Rand der Tanzfläche. Kein Sherlock. John überlegte, zum Discjockey zu gehen und ihn um eine Durchsage zu bitten, aber dann fand er es affig, Sherlock ausrufen zu lassen. Zudem war ja nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich überhaupt hier aufhielt. John ging hinüber zur Bar. Hier war es nicht ganz so laut. Vielleicht war Sherlock hier.

„Suchst du jemanden?“

John drehte sich um und blickte in ein paar lächelnde blaue Augen.

„Ja. Meinen Freund“, sagte er.

„Das wird schwierig. Beruhige dich erst einmal. Komm.“

Der Unbekannte legte sorgsam und ganz leicht eine Hand an Johns Schulter und lenkte ihn näher zum Bartresen, drückte ihm ein kühles, frisch gezapftes Bier in die Hand.

„Danke.“ 

John hatte Durst und es tat gut, erst einmal anzuhalten, zu atmen, seine wirre, verzweifelte Suche abzubrechen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. 

„Bist du zum ersten Mal hier?“

„Ja.“

„Das dachte ich mir. Und du bist mit deinem Freund gekommen?“

„Ja.“

„Das ist keine gute Idee, glaub mir.“

„Warum?“

Der Unbekannte lächelte. Er strahlte Ruhe und Sicherheit aus und war sympathisch. Er war nicht mehr ganz jung, war älter als John.

„Wenn ihr euch liebt“, sagte er, „dann geniesst eure Liebe zu Hause. Hier ist viel zu viel fremde Verführung, zu viel Sex, zu viel Angst.“

„Warum Angst?“ fragte John.

„Schau dich an.“

John schwieg, trank von seinem Bier. Der Mann hatte Recht. Er war aufgewühlt und durcheinander. Er war fixiert auf Sherlock. Mit Vergnügen hatte das hier nichts zu tun.

„Wenn du etwas vom Club hier haben willst, dann komm allein“, fuhr der andere fort. „Wenn du unbedingt mit deinem Freund hierher kommen willst, dann solltet ihr beide bereit sein, euch loszulassen für die paar Stunden. Ausser ihr seid so verliebt, dass euch nichts voneinander ablenken kann. Und das würde ich – an deiner Stelle – nicht prüfen wollen.“

John schluckte. Er hatte sich unterdessen neben den unbekannten Mann an den Tresen gelehnt. Sie standen so eng zusammen, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. John war überrascht, als er feststellte, dass es ihn nicht störte. Es war unspektakulär und vertraut, hatte nichts Aufreizendes an sich. Er fühlte sich sicher.

„Was soll ich tun?“ fragte John.

„Liebst du ihn?“

John liess die Luft ausströmen. Liebte er Sherlock? Sie hatten als verliebtes Paar hierher kommen wollen, und jetzt war Sherlock einfach weg. Aber das hier, dieser Club, das war nicht ihr Leben. Nicht seines und auch nicht das von Sherlock. Sherlock brauchte ihn hier als Partner bei einer Ermittlung. Das war alles. Liebe. Was sollte er antworten?

„Warum musst du so lange darüber nachdenken?“ fragte der Unbekannte sanft.

„Ich weiss es nicht“, antwortete John nachdenklich. „Ich weiss nicht, ob ich ihn liebe.“

„Oh! Nicht gut. Oder sehr gut. Interessant. Ihr seid ein Paar?“

„Ja.“ John log zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen völlig unbekümmert.

„Was du tun sollst? Hm.“ Der Unbekannte trank von seinem Bier. „Entweder du vergisst ihn und suchst dir deinen Weg hier im Club, gibst deiner Lust nach und vögelst rum wie es dir Spass macht.“

„Oder?“

„Oder du hörst auf, darüber nachzugrübeln, was Liebe bedeuten könnte und akzeptierst deine Gefühle für ihn.“

John schwieg betreten. Nach einer Weile fragte er:

„Und du? Bist du allein?“

„Nein. Ich habe einen Partner.“

„Aber – darf ich raten? - du bist ohne ihn hier.“

„Richtig geraten.“ Der Unbekannte lächelte.

„Du prüfst seine Liebe also nicht.“

„Nein. Ich bin mir ihrer sicher.“

„Und was ist mit viel zu viel Verführung, zu viel Sex, zu viel Angst in diesem Club?“

„Ich lebe meine Lust auch ausserhalb der Beziehung“, sagte er ruhig. „Einfach Sex. Ohne Liebe. Liebe ist etwas anderes. Die gehört meinem Partner. Mein Herz gehört meinem Partner.“

Er legte für einen Moment seine Faust auf die linke Brusthälfte. 

„Aber dein Körper nicht?“

„Mein Körper gehört mir, ist mein Problem. Ich muss damit umgehen können. Auch für meinen Partner.“

Der Unbekannte trank von seinem Bier. Er war jetzt ernst. Seine Stirn zog sich nachdenklich zusammen, bildete zahllose Falten. Er hatte ein markantes Gesicht.

„Sex und Liebe einfach so trennen? Ohne Gewissen. Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen“, sagte John.

„Du redest wie eine Jungfrau“, entgegnete der andere. Er blieb ernst dabei. Und er wandte sich John zu und schaute ihm in die Augen: „Alles, was du der Liebe wegen verklemmst, rechnest du ihr auf. Du merkst es nicht, aber eines Tages sagst du dir: Ich habe mein Leben nicht gelebt. Es ist, als würdest du deine Liebe beflecken mit all dem, das du dir ihretwegen versagst. Irgendwann verreckt sie dir daran. Du kannst es nicht verhindern. Liebe hat nur da Bestand, wo sie rein ist. Rein und frei. Wo du selber mit ihr im Reinen bist.“

John schaute betroffen in die blauen Augen, die prüfend in den seinen forschten und jetzt so tief und intensiv waren, dass John erschrak.

„Ich bin besoffen“, tat der Unbekannte mit einer Geste ab, und zum Mann hinter der Theke: „Marc, gib uns noch zwei Bier!“


	4. Der Fotograf

„Tanze! Warum tanzt du nicht einfach? Los, geh!“

„Ich kann nicht tanzen!“

„Jeder Mensch kann tanzen. Stell dich nicht so an. Geh mit ihm!“

Der Mann an der Bar schob John dem blonden Mann mittleren Alters entgegen, der an Johns T-Shirt gezupft und ihn angelächelt hatte:

„Komm!“

„Ich will nicht tanzen.“

„Klar willst du.“

Der Blonde nahm John an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich hinein in die Masse, begann dann wild und ausgelassen zu tanzen. John bewegte sich unwillig zum schnellen Rhythmus der Musik, während er überlegte, wie er fliehen könnte, wie er vorgehen sollte um Sherlock zu finden. Die Musik hämmerte in sein Gehirn. Das Licht pulste in seine Augen. Der stroboskopische Effekt machte ihn schwindlig und der Alkohol tat das seine dazu. John versuchte sich zu orientieren, beschloss, sich Richtung Ausgang auf den Weg zu machen. Er liess den Blonden tanzen und arbeitete sich mehr tastend denn sehend durch die hüpfende, wogende, schwitzende Menge. Er erschrak sich halb zu Tode, als er plötzlich hart am Arm gepackt wurde. Er drehte sich unwillig um. Sherlock! Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Sherlock wirkte zerzaust und aufgelöst, er schwitzte, seine Lippen waren geöffnet. _John!_ John konnte nichts hören, aber er las seinen Namen von Sherlocks Lippen. Im nächsten Augenblick gab es nur noch Sherlock, seine Umarmung, Hitze, sein Geruch, das verklebte Hemd, sein Atem, die Erleichterung, der Rhythmus der Musik, das Licht, dampfende Masse an Leibern, Hände im Haar. Der seufzende Kuss an Johns Lippen, warm und weich. Johns Herz versank im Hämmern der Musik. Er schloss die Augen, öffnete sich Sherlocks Lippen, nahm sie zwischen die seinen, Geschmack von Süsse und Herbe, bestätigendes Entgegenkommen, Stoss von Hitze in Johns Lende. Zeitlose Herzschläge. Heisser Atem am Mund. Sherlock löste sich nach wenigen Momenten, lächelte John in die Augen und umarmte ihn erneut, lange, wiegte ihn in der Musik, presste sein Gesicht an Johns Hals. _John._

Sherlock nahm John an der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Erst als sie draussen im Korridor waren, sah John, dass ein junger Mann mit ihnen mitgekommen war.

„Das ist Jonas“, stellte Sherlock ihn vor. Er hielt John noch immer an der Hand und machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn loszulassen. „Jonas kennt Lucas Finch, den Fotografen. Wir sind auf der Suche nach ihm.“ Und zu Jonas sagte Sherlock, die Augen noch immer glücksprühend: „Das ist mein Partner, John.“

Jonas nickte.

„Am besten ihr wartet hier. Sonst verliert ihr euch wieder. Ich finde Luc für euch und bringe ihn hierher.“

„Wo warst du?“ fragte John ungehalten, kaum war Jonas weg.

„Das wollte ich DICH fragen.“

„Ich war oben auf dem Dach. Als ich zurückkam mit dem Getränk, warst du weg.“

„Einer der jungen Männer hat mich zu Jonas gebracht. Als ich mit ihm zurückkam, warst DU weg.“

„Frank sagte, du seist mit einem jungen Mann weggegangen. Ich suchte dich.“

„Ich suchte dich auch.“

„Ich habe dir eine SMS geschrieben und auf die Sprachbox geredet.“

„Ich dir auch.“

John holte unwillig sein Mobiltelefon hervor.

_John? Wo bist du? Suche dich. SH_

_Bin im 1. OG. Wir treffen uns am Ausgang. SH_

_Ich warte auf dich. Wo bist du? SH_

_John, melde dich! SH_

Plus fünf Anrufe von Sherlock. Alles nicht gesehen oder gehört im Lärmpegel des Partyraums. Nicht daran gedacht im Gespräch mit dem unbekannten Mann an der Bar. Scheisse.

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe es nicht gehört und die Vibration nicht gespürt. Ich war die meiste Zeit hier im Ersten. Zu laut.“

„Egal“, sagte Sherlock. „Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass ich dich wieder habe.“

Sherlock legte den Arm um Johns Schulter, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn zärtlich ins Haar, so selbstverständlich, als tue er das seit Jahren.

„Was hast du vor?“ fragte John, als sie an der Wand des Korridors lehnten und auf Jonas warteten.

Es war ein ungemütlicher Ort zum Warten. Etwas weiter hinten lagen die Toiletten und es warteten hier auch Männer, die ein schnelles Abenteuer suchten. John wurde mehrfach angesprochen, sogar angefasst. Sherlock reagierte höchst ungehalten darauf. Für Sherlock schienen sich die Männer überraschenderweise weit weniger zu interessieren.

„Wir werden uns von diesem Lucas Finch fotografieren lassen“, sagte Sherlock. „Das ist die beste und unauffälligste Möglichkeit, in sein Studio zu kommen, uns dort etwas umzusehen und ihm auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Vielleicht hat er noch andere Fotos von Antonio gemacht oder weiss etwas über ihn.“

„Wer ist Antonio?“

„Michael Antonio Julian von Plat Manderville. Er hat sich offenbar Antonio genannt. Jedenfalls kennen ihn die Männer hier unter diesem Namen. – Geh weg, der gehört mir!“ Sherlock schubste den Mann, der sich für John interessierte, angeekelt weg. „Die sind wie die Schmeissfliegen!“

John schmunzelte.

„Aha. Ich gehöre dir. Interessant.“

„Hör auf, John.“

Sherlock war wirklich sauer und schien absolut keine Lust auf Witze zu haben. Zum Glück kam Jonas schon bald zurück. Der Mann, den er mitbrachte, war schon älter, federnder Gang. Er war schlank, vielleicht etwas knochig, trug verwaschene Jeans und ein einfaches Hemd. Der kurze 5-Millimeter-Haarschnitt liess seinen harmonisch geformten Schädel erkennen, seine Haare waren mehrheitlich grau. Er hatte blaue, wache Augen und lächelte John gutmütig entgegen. Es war der Unbekannte von der Bar.

„Luc, das sind Sherlock und John“, stellte Jonas vor. „Sie möchten, dass du sie fotografierst.“

Der Mann streckte Sherlock die Hand hin.

„Lucas Finch“, sagte er und, als er Johns Hand drückte: „Und du bist das also, John. Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Freund gefunden.“

„Kennt ihr euch?“ fragte Sherlock misstrauisch.

„Wir haben uns sehr gut unterhalten“, antwortete Luc, bevor John etwas sagen konnte. Und zu beiden gewandt: „Ihr wollt von mir fotografiert werden? Woher wisst ihr, dass ich das tue?“

„Von einem Freund“, log Sherlock. „Er hat uns ein Foto gezeigt, das du gemacht hast. Da wussten wir, dass wir das auch wollen.“

„Aha.“ Luc schaute prüfend von Sherlock zu John und zurück. „Nun gut. Ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr das wollt? Ich mache erotische Bilder, wie ihr wisst. 0815 könnt ihr an jeder Ecke haben.“

„Ja, wir sind sicher“, bestätigte Sherlock sofort.

„Und du, John?“

„Ich auch.“

Luc nickte nachdenklich. Er war ernst jetzt, schien zu überlegen. Dann sagte er:

„Okay. Wann wolltet ihr kommen?“

„Jetzt“, schlug Sherlock vor.

„Jetzt?“ Luc lachte lauthals. „Es ist bald 23 Uhr. Ich habe Feierabend.“

„Schade.“ Sherlock schien enttäuscht.

„Ein gutes Foto braucht Zeit. Erotik lässt sich nicht auf Knopfdruck erzeugen.“

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht vor uns.“

Luc begutachtete Sherlock prüfend. Dann lächelte er und sagte:

„Okay. Gut. Ausnahmsweise. Gehen wir rüber.“

 

***

 

Das Atelier lag zwei Strassen weiter im Erdgeschoss einer ehemaligen Manufaktur. Eine grosse Halle, in der sich das Fotostudio befand und auch die Wohnung. Als sie kamen, brannte Licht. An einem Arbeitspult mitten im Chaos der Halle sass ein Mann an einem Computer und arbeitete.

„Jay? Ich bringe noch Kundschaft mit.“

„Okay.“

Der Mann am Computer schaute kurz auf und hob zum Gruss die Hand. Er hatte langes blondes Haar, das er im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Er sass in einem Rollstuhl.

Luc nahm John und Sherlock mit in die Atelierräume.

„Ich nehme an, ihr wollt euch als Paar ablichten lassen“, sagte er, während er eine schwarze Decke über das Bett ausbreitete, das in einer mit schwarzen Tüchern verhängten Ecke stand. „Porträt oder Ganzkörper?“

„Porträt“, sagte Sherlock.

„Und was ist euch wichtig? Was ist das Wichtigste zwischen euch?“

John und Sherlock sahen sich an, unschlüssig.

„Wie fühlt ihr euch, wenn ihr zusammen seid? Stark? Mächtig? Zärtlich? Wild? Weich?“

„Sicher“, sagte Sherlock. „Sicher und geborgen.“

„Gut. Wir fangen damit an. Setzt euch aufs Bett, am besten in einer euch vertrauten Kuschelhaltung. Nistet euch einfach ein, bis ihr euch sicher und geborgen fühlt. Und versucht euch zu entspannen. Ihr habt Zeit dafür.“

Luc startete eine beruhigende Hintergrundmusik, dimmte das Licht und begann, im Halbdunkel um das Bett herum mit Scheinwerfern und Leuchten zu hantieren, Reflektoren zu positionieren, Stative und Kameras aufzustellen. John und Sherlock krochen zusammen auf das Bett, hilflos.

„Wir müssen etwas machen“, flüsterte Sherlock an Johns Ohr. „Er sieht doch, dass wir das nicht gewohnt sind.“

„Dann mach was.“ 

„Du hast mehr Erfahrung mit sowas. Sag, was ich tun soll.“

„Okay. Setz dich mit dem Rücken ans Kopfende des Bettes.“

Sherlock tat wie geheissen und John setzte sich in Sherlocks Schoss zwischen seine Beine. Sherlock schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn.

„Gut so?“

Es war nicht wirklich bequem und John fühlte sich weder sicher noch geborgen. Er rückte etwas nach vorne, so dass Sherlock sich mehr vorbeugen musste, zog Sherlocks Arme enger um sich. Er wusste zuerst nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen, doch dann zog Sherlock die Beine an und John rückte ein bisschen seitlich, legte den Arm um Sherlocks Oberschenkel, legte die andere Hand auf Sherlocks Handgelenk. Sie probierten, rutschten, schoben, korrigierten, versuchten ihre Körper einzurichten. Schliesslich war es ganz bequem. John sass entspannt an Sherlock gelehnt, der sich seinerseits gegen die Bettstatt lehnte. Ihre Körper passten aneinander, ihre Beine, Arme und Hände hatten sich verschlungen. John fühlte sich warm und aufgehoben. Luc regelte das Licht etwas höher, stellte seine Apparate bereit und schraubte an den Stativen herum.

„Gut. Dann wollen wir mal. Ich leuchte euch jetzt aus. Nicht erschrecken.“

John schloss die Augen, als die Spots auf sein Gesicht zündeten. Luc regulierte an einem Mischpult die verschiedenen Lichtquellen, richtete die Reflektoren. Dann dimmte er das Licht wieder zurück.

„Sherlock“, sagte Luc, während er eine der Kameras vom Stativ nahm und näher kam, die Linse auf die beiden richtete. „Lege dein Gesicht an Johns Hals. Ja, genau. Halte ihn bewusster fest. Ja, so ist gut. Du beugst dich über ihn, schützt seinen Rücken, schützt ihn, hältst ihn fest und bist ihm ganz ergeben. Gut! Du musst ihn riechen, Sherlock, drücke dein Gesicht an seine Haut. Hinter seinem Ohr, da ist es warm, da riecht es nach John, da bist du ihm ganz nahe. Atme ihn! Gut, sehr gut. John, spürst du Sherlock? Seinen Körper, der an deinem Rücken ganz anliegt, seine Wärme. Du musst seinen Atem an deinem Rücken spüren, John, sein Herz.“

John schloss die Augen, während Luc knipste. Sherlock seufzte an seinem Hals, zog ihn enger an sich. John griff mit der Hand nach oben, strich in Sherlocks Haar, wich mit seinem Kopf etwas zur Seite um Sherlock mehr Platz zu geben. Es waren Sherlocks Lippen an seinem Hals. John fühlte den heiss ausströmenden Atem, spürte die schwere Atembewegung an seinem Rücken. Luc knipste ununterbrochen.

„Sehr schön! Kannst du aufschauen, Sherlock? Nur ganz wenig. Lass das Gesicht auf Johns Schulter. Ich will nur deine wunderschönen Augen. Wunderbar! John, drehe den Kopf zu Sherlock, leg dein Gesicht vertrauensvoll in sein Haar. Sehr schön. Und jetzt schau an mir vorbei, Sherlock, nicht in die Kamera. Konzentriere dich auf John. Schmieg dich ihm entgegen. Spüre seinen Atem an deinem Kopf, den Rhythmus, die Wärme. Ah, John! Ergib dich! Lass dich fallen. Er hält dich fest. Fühlst du es? Du bist zuhause. Vertraue ihm. Ja! Gut! Sehr gut!“

Luc ging um sie herum, knipste. John fühlte seinen Puls rasen. Er war durcheinander. Er lag hingeschmolzen in Sherlocks Armen, atmete mit geschlossenen Augen in das weiche, wilde Haar. Sherlock hielt ihn fest, hielt ihn einfach fest. Sie atmeten gemeinsam, schwer beide, Körper an Körper. Was taten sie hier nur, verdammt! 

„Gut, entspannt euch, atmet kurz durch. Wir nehmen eine neue Position und arbeiten mit deinen Händen weiter, John. Du hast unglaublich schöne Hände. Starke, zärtliche Hände. Sehr erotisch.“

Luc richtete Lichter neu, während John und Sherlock sich voneinander lösten. Aber es blieb nicht viel Zeit durchzuatmen.

„Sherlock, kannst du in die Mitte des Bettes rücken. Ich möchte euch auf gleicher Höhe und zueinander gerichtet. John, knie dich in seinen Schoss und umarme ihn. Kuschelt euch etwas ein.“

Luc wartete ein paar Sekunden, bis John und Sherlock sich gefunden hatten. Sie hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen und John flüsterte in Sherlocks Ohr:

„Sherlock. Was tun wir hier? Ist das nötig?“

„Schsch ...“ beruhigte Sherlock und wiegte John leise hin und her.

Luc begann wieder zu knipsen, während sie sich einfach umfangen hielten.

„Fass in Sherlocks Haar, John“, ordnete Luc an.

Sherlock seufzte leise an Johns Hals, als dieser mit seiner Hand in das wirre weiche Haar fuhr.

„Ja, genau so. Deine Hand noch bewusster, John. Spüre sein Haar, seine Dichte, seine Wildheit. Gut. Sehr schön.“

Luc wechselte zu einer anderen Kamera und sagte:

„Lass deine Hände jetzt ganz langsam spazieren gehen, John.“

John streichelte über den dünnen Stoff von Sherlocks Hemd, über seinen Rücken, seinen Arm. John ächzte. Die Umarmung war eng. Es war heiss, so Körper an Körper. Ihrer beider Puls hatte sich erhöht. John streifte mit seiner Hand zu Sherlocks Hals, in seinen Nacken, in den Haaransatz. Sherlock reagierte darauf, hob den Kopf, legte ihn in Johns Hand. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet, die Lippen offen, die Augen von so intensivem Blau, dass es John den Atem verschlug. Luc knipste schweigend. Dann sagte er:

„Könnt ihr die Oberkörper frei machen? Dasselbe ohne Textil. Geht das?“

John schaute Sherlock erschrocken an. Doch dieser nickte nach kurzem Zögern, knöpfte sein Hemd auf. John zog sein T-Shirt aus. Sie umarmten sich vorsichtig jetzt, legten nackte Haut an nackte Haut, vergruben sich dann fest ineinander als könnten sie das Empfinden ihre Nähe wegdrücken.

„Deine Hände, John. Lass sie ziehen.“

John strich über Sherlocks warme Haut, langsam, fühlte seine Hand zittern. Sherlocks heisser, schneller Atem. Der würzige Geruch seiner Nacktheit. Sherlocks Finger gruben sich tiefer in sein Fleisch, John fühlte Sherlocks Muskeltonus sich verändern, ihre Körper bewegten sich aneinander. John schloss die Augen, versuchte auszublenden, was er hier tat. Aber er hörte Sherlocks Seufzen an seinem Hals und nahm im selben Moment überdeutlich wahr, dass ihre Geschlechter aneinander lagen. John strich hinauf zu Sherlocks Hals, wie er es das erste Mal getan hatte, in seinen Nacken, in sein Haar.

Luc sagte, ruhig:

„Sehr, sehr schön. Gib deinem Körper nach, Sherlock, lege den Kopf zurück, mach John Platz. John, lass deine Hand in seinem Haar und lass dich ganz von deiner Intuition leiten.“

Sherlock legte den Kopf in den Nacken, langsam, der Atem heftig, die Augen geschlossen, seine Lippen geöffnet. John streifte mit dem Mund Sherlocks Kehle entlang, erregt, blind, ohne zu denken. Er hörte Sherlocks unkontrolliertes Aufstöhnen, Glut jagte in seine Lende, als ihre Unterleiber aneinander rieben. Er grub seine Hand in die üppigen Locken in Sherlocks Nacken, schloss sie zu einer harten Faust, zog den Kopf sanft nach hinten und saugte sich für einen langen, kopflosen Moment an der warmen Haut fest, fühlte Sherlock erschaudern. 

„Wunderschön. Sehr gut.“

Lucs Stimme war jetzt leise und weich, während er ununterbrochen knipste. John streifte mit seinen Lippen über die rauen Bartstoppeln unter Sherlocks Kinn, leckte mit seiner Zunge tastend über die Haut, verloren in dem, was er tat. Sein Geschlecht pochte. Er spürte Sherlocks Härte dagegen drücken.

Dann plötzlich Sherlocks Widerstand. John stoppte umgehend, liess los. Sherlock richtete sich auf und riss John in seine Arme, eng und ängstlich. Rasender Puls. Haut an Haut. Geschlecht an Geschlecht. Sie rangen beide um Fassung. Luc sagte:

„Ihr bestimmt, wie weit ihr gehen wollt. Ich habe ein paar schöne Aufnahmen im Kasten. Wir können hier auch aufhören.“


	5. Auf der Spur

Es war Jay. John betrachtete die Fotos fasziniert. Luc hatte sich zurückgezogen um die geschossenen Bilder zu begutachten und zu sortieren. Sherlock hatte darauf bestanden, die zwanzig Minuten abzuwarten und darum gebeten, sich etwas umsehen zu dürfen. Sie stöberten im Studio herum. An einer langen Aussenwand – roher Beton mit einem für industrielle Bauten typischen, langgezogenen Fensterstreifen auf rund zwei Metern Höhe – waren Bilder aufgehängt. Eine ganze Serie Jay. Spiel mit dem geraden, langen blonden Haar, den schlanken Händen, den schmalen, schön geschwungenen Lippen. Die grün und ocker marmorierten Augen mit den dunklen Punkten. Die meisten Bilder nachdenklich, ein paar wenige fröhlich. Jay als Akt. Jay in erotischer Verbindung mit einem fremden Mann. Die Bilder ungeniert. Luc hielt offensichtlich nichts davon, Geschlechtsteile zu verbergen.

„John?“

Sherlock winkte vom anderen Ende der Bilderwand. Es gab Fotos von Antonio. Ein paar Porträts, hauptsächlich aber Aktaufnahmen, draussen in der Natur geschossen, das Meer, weisse Bruchsteinmauern, Sand, Feigenbäume, Agaven. Antonio war ein makelloses, völlig natürliches Modell.

„Wer ist das?“ fragte Sherlock scheinheilig, als Luc zu ihnen trat und ihnen eine CD entgegenstreckte.

„Das ist Antonio. Er war früher viel im Cranberry.“

„Jetzt nicht mehr?“

„Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr. Hier sind die besten eurer Bilder. Ich habe für euch eine Vorauswahl getroffen. Schaut sie euch mal an. Falls euch eines besonders gut gefällt, mache ich euch Abzüge. Ihr könnt mir einfach sagen, von welchem. Sie sind nummeriert. Falls ihr euch etwas anderes vorgestellt habt, meldet euch ebenfalls. Ich habe noch 186 andere Fotos von euch.“

„Weshalb ist er nicht mehr im Cranberry?“ fragte Sherlock. Er steckte die CD achtlos in die Tasche seines Sakkos.

„Er ist nicht mehr in London. Warum interessiert es dich?“

„Er ist besonders.“

„Ja, das ist er. Er ist eine Schönheit in jedem Sinne, ein wirklich besonderer Mensch. Er hat den Körper eines Kriegers, den Verstand eines Wissenschaftlers und die Seele eines Poeten.“

Lucs Stimme war nachdenklich, ein bisschen schwärmerisch geworden.

„Wo ist das aufgenommen?“ fragte John und wies auf einen der Akte. „Mittelmeer?“

„Bei ihm zu Hause in Spanien.“

„Ist er ein Freund von dir?“

„Sowas ähnliches.“

„Lebt er in Spanien?“ fragte Sherlock.

Luc schien jetzt doch misstrauisch zu werden. Er schaute Sherlock prüfend an. Dann sagte er, und es klang freundlich, aber so, als habe er nicht vor, weiter Auskunft zu geben:

„Keine Ahnung. Es ist spät, ich bringe euch raus.“

„Das ist dein Partner, nicht wahr?“ fragte John und blieb stehen, als sie an den Porträts von Jay vorbeikamen.

Es war vor allem eines der Bilder, das es John angetan hatte. Eine Nahaufnahme der Augenpartie. Der Blick direkt in die Kamera, so als würde der Mann dem Betrachtenden von nahe in die Augen schauen. Das Grün und Ocker intensiv, die dunklen Punkte unbändig und provokativ. Um die Augen herum ein Spiel mit blonden Strähnen.

„Ja, das ist Jay.“

„Das Bild ist faszinierend“, sagte John.

„Jay hat diese wundervollen, wild gesprenkelten Augen“, sagte Luc, und er streckte die Hand aus und zeichnete erklärend die Komposition des Bildes nach. „Und dieses gerade, feine, helle Haar. Kontrast zwischen freiem innerem Reichtum und äusserer Klarheit, zwischen sprühender Abenteuerlust und ordnender Disziplin. Es sind nur zwei Elemente: Augen und Haar. Jay lässt diese Reduktion und Verdichtung zu. Das macht das Bild besonders. Und es macht Jay besonders.“

„Es ist unglaublich, wieviel Schönheit du in den Männern siehst“, sagte John mit ehrlicher Bewunderung.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man sie liebt“, antwortete Luc lächelnd.

 

***

 

Im Osten begann der erste Lichtstreifen eines neuen Sommertages zu dämmern, als John und Sherlock in der Baker Street ankamen. Sie waren beide müde und durstig, gingen als erstes in die Küche und tranken Wasser. Sie waren schweigend von Luc hierher gefahren, und auch jetzt gab es nichts zu sagen. Die Erlebnisse der Nacht lagen schwer und unverdaulich zwischen ihnen.

„Ich gehe duschen“, sagte Sherlock und stellte das Wasserglas auf die Spüle.

John streckte die Hand aus.

„Gib mir die CD.“

„Was willst du damit?“

Sherlock suchte in seiner Tasche, streckte John die Scheibe entgegen. John griff danach. Er wusste nicht sicher, was er damit wollte. Der erste Impuls war, sie zu zerstören, wegzuwerfen, verschwinden zu lassen. Aber er wusste, dass es die Fotos nicht ungeschehen machte. Auf der CD waren nur leere Kopien. Die Bilder waren bei Luc gespeichert, die Inhalte in ihren Köpfen und Körpern.

„Wir suchen uns morgen ein Bild aus, okay?“ schlug Sherlock vor, da John keine Antwort gab.

„Ja. Ich schaue noch schnell drauf“, sagte John.

„Wie du willst.“

Sherlock verliess die Küche. John ging ins Wohnzimmer, startete seinen Laptop, schob die CD ins Laufwerk. Zwölf Bilder. Das Laufwerk summte, als er sie herunterlud. Luc hatte ihnen von den zahllosen Aufnahmen nur zwölf Bilder mitgegeben. Die zwölf besten, nahm John an. Er war unschlüssig, ob er sie wirklich anschauen wollte. In ihm war Aufruhr, wenn er an das dachte, was sie vor der Kamera getan hatten. Und da war dieses Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen. Verdammt! Das würde nicht besser werden, wenn er die Bilder anschaute. Aber es würde noch schlimmer werden, wenn er sie nicht anschaute, sondern sich vorstellte, was sie wahrscheinlich zeigten. Okay. Was sein musste, musste sein. Es war sowieso zu spät, sich jetzt noch Gedanken darüber zu machen.

John öffnete das erste Bild und war überrascht. Luc hatte viel näher fotografiert, als er angenommen hatte. Sherlocks Gesicht in der Beuge seines Halses, viel wildes Haar, nur die wasserhellen Augen sichtbar, der Blick vollständig nach innen gerichtet, seine Hand weich und sicher in Sherlocks Locken, sein zu Sherlock geneigter Kopf und die Hand wie eine schützende, liebende Hülle um ein verletzliches Kleinod. Geborgenheit. Das Bild war kühn angeschnitten und strömte eine Nähe und Intimität aus, die John den Atem nahm. Es war kein erotisches Bild. Es war ein berührend inniges Bild.

John klickte neugierig durch die restlichen Bilder. Luc hatte weit subtiler fotografiert als es sich beim Shooting angefühlt hatte. Johns Hand in Sherlocks Haar, dunkle Locken quollen zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Johns helles Haar, das sich mit Sherlocks vermischte in der engen Umarmung, Sherlocks sehnige Hand scheu in Johns Nacken. Zwei aussagestarke Hände, sich vermischendes Haar. Sonst nichts. Tiefe Wärme und Gemeinsamkeit. Sherlocks nach hinten gelegter Kopf, offene, volle Lippen, geschlossene Augen, Johns Lippen an Sherlocks Kinn, auch sie offen und kaum in Berührung mit der Haut, die Augen geschlossen auch er, die Hand in Sherlocks Haar angeschnitten. Intensiver Moment vollständiger Ergebenheit. John sass betroffen vor seinem Laptop. Er hatte etwas völlig anderes erwartet. Die Sanftheit und Stille der Bilder rührte ihn und wühlte ihn auf. Diese liebende Scheu, die durch alles hindurch spürbar war. John lehnte sich zurück in seinem Stuhl. Die Wärme seiner Lende hatte sich ausgedehnt in seinen ganzen Körper und lag schwer in seiner Brust. All das, was hier geschah, war weit mehr als gespielte Erotik. Da war dieses eigenwillige Gefühl von Vollständigkeit.

John schloss die Augen, als Sherlock die Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Er hatte ihn kommen hören, das Wohnzimmer betreten hören, und war dennoch unfähig gewesen, darauf zu reagieren. Er hatte es einfach geschehen lassen, war einfach sitzen geblieben, dieses letzte Bild offen. Sherlock sagte nichts. Er war hinter ihn getreten und hatte die Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt. Etwas, das er nie vorher getan hatte. Duft nach Duschgel und Zahnpasta. Sherlock war im Pyjama und schaute über Johns Schulter. Dieser blätterte erneut durch die zwölf Bilder, schweigend, liess jedes zwei oder drei Sekunden auf dem Bildschirm stehen. Er hörte Sherlocks Atem in seinem Rücken, spürte die Wärme des Körpers hinter sich, das Gewicht der Hände auf seiner Schulter. Es war lange still, als das letzte Bild wieder auf dem Bildschirm stand. Sherlock schnaubte leise. Dann griff er an John vorbei auf die Tastatur des Laptops. Seine Finger streiften Johns, als er sie sanft beiseiteschob und ein paar Bilder zurückklickte. Er betrachtete das Foto einen langen Augenblick. Dann seufzte er leise und drückte für einen kurzen Moment sein Gesicht in Johns Haar, bevor er wortlos das Wohnzimmer verliess. John blieb verwirrt zurück. Die Berührung von Sherlocks Fingern. Sherlocks Atem in seinem Haar. Kurze Momente nur. Und das Bild. Ihre Gesichter ganz nah zusammen, Sherlocks Kopf leicht gesenkt, wirres Haar fiel ins Bild, quoll aus Johns Hand, die an Sherlocks Ohr lag. Sherlocks Hand lag auf Johns, seine Finger schienen zwischen Johns Finger zu gleiten. Johns Gesicht halb abgedeckt, halb sichtbar, schmale, weich geschwungene Lippen, leicht geöffnet, das Grau der Augen tief, ein Lächeln darin, der Blick voller Zärtlichkeit.

 

***

 

John fand Luc in der Bar des Clubs im ersten Obergeschoss, an derselben Stelle wie beim ersten Mal.

„John? Diesmal bist du ohne deinen Partner hier, stimmt’s?“

„Woher weisst du das?“

„Du bist entspannt.“ Luc lächelte. „Und? Gefallen euch die Bilder?“

„Sehr. Aber ich glaube, Sherlock will die anderen auch noch sehen.“

„Glaubst du. Hm. Sie gehören euch. Ihr könnt sie alle haben. Habt ihr euch schon entschieden, von welchem ihr Abzüge haben wollt?“

„Nein. Wir sind uns noch nicht einig.“

Luc schmunzelte. 

„Nicht ganz einfach, dein Partner, hm?“

John antwortete nicht, trank vom Bier. Sie hatten die Bilder nicht mehr angeschaut. Sherlock hatte ihn in den Club geschickt mit dem Auftrag, Lucas Finch über Antonio auszufragen. _Du hast einen guten Draht zu diesem Luc. Und er weiss mehr über Antonio, da bin ich sicher. Kannst du dich an ihn dranklemmen? Ich versuche unterdessen mehr über Antonios Familie zu erfahren._ John hatte sich beschwert, dass Sherlock ihn alleine in den Club schickte und sich selber aus dem Staub machte, aber Sherlock hatte gesagt:

„Du passt perfekt in diesen Club. Ich bin dir dort nur im Weg.“

„Spinnst du!“

„Nicht dass ich wüsste.“

Sherlock hatte John stehen lassen und war einfach gegangen. John war verärgert und enttäuscht zurückgeblieben.

„Lebst du schon lange mit Jay?“ fragte John um die Konversation mit Luc in Gang zu bringen. 

„Vierzehn Jahre“, antwortete Luc. „Und du mit Sherlock?“

Scheisse. John trank Bier um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Ein paar Monate“, sagte er dann ausweichend und fragte: „Wer ist eigentlich dieser Antonio?“

„Warum fragst du?“

„Er … fasziniert mich.“

Luc lachte.

„Da bist du wahrlich nicht der einzige, glaub mir. Aber am besten du vergisst ihn. Er ist nicht mehr verfügbar.“

„War er das denn? Verfügbar?“

Luc betrachtete John belustigt.

„Jeder, der hier im Club verkehrt, ist verfügbar, John. Sonst wäre er nicht hier.“

„Du also auch?“

„Du nicht?“

John holte tief Luft. Sie sassen wieder Schulter an Schulter, wie beim ersten Mal. Es war eng hier an der Bar, der Zulauf gross. Aber seltsamerweise störte es John noch immer nicht, auch wenn ihm die Richtung, die das Gespräch nahm, nicht wirklich gefiel. 

„Warum ist Antonio nicht mehr hier?“ fragte er.

„Er hat einen festen Partner und ist mit ihm weggezogen“, antwortete Luc nachdenklich.

„Nach Spanien?“

Luc stellte sein Bier ab, drehte sich zu John um und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam und kritisch.

„Das hat Sherlock gestern schon gefragt. Was wollt ihr eigentlich von Antonio? Ihr fragt ziemlich penetrant nach ihm, findest du nicht auch? Schickt euch sein Vater?“

John erschrak. Luc hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Was hatte sein Vater damit zu tun?

„Quatsch“, sagte John möglichst nebensächlich. „Er gefällt mir einfach. Warum sollte sein Vater mich schicken? Wer ist sein Vater überhaupt?“

Luc zog die Stirn kraus und schwieg, wandte sich seinem Bier zu. Sein Oberarm presste gegen Johns, als er sich wieder zum Tresen drehte. John liess es zu. Die Musik hämmerte. John überlegte, wie er an weitere Information über Antonio und den Vater kommen könnte. Luc reagierte empfindlich. Zu empfindlich. Sherlock hatte recht: Luc wusste mehr. Aber er liess sich nicht so einfach ausfragen. 

John drehte den Kopf, als jemand die Hand auf seine Schulter legte, begegnete zwei braunen, lächelnden Augen. Der Mann war etwas grösser als er, wohl auch etwas älter. Sein dunkles Haar zeigte erste graue Fäden an den Schläfen. Er trug ein einfaches Freizeithemd und Jeans, war schlank und sportlich. 

„Magst du tanzen?“ fragte er freundlich. 

John wollte nicht tanzen, aber er erachtete es als sinnvoll, Luc erst einmal alleine zu lassen, etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Zeit verstreichen zu lassen und Luc davon abzulenken, dass er wegen Antonio hier war. Er wollte später noch einmal versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Die Musik klopfte, das Licht pulste, der Fremde tanzte weich und geschmeidig und ohne irgendwelche Allüren. John hielt sich an ihn, achtete darauf, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Irgendwie machte es Spass, sich in der Masse einfach zu bewegen, der Musik zu folgen. John begann immer mutiger zu tanzen, der Rhythmus der Musik nagelte in seinen Körper, das Licht pochte in seinen Kopf. Das Lächeln des anderen streifte ihn immer wieder. Er hatte wache Augen, machte einen intelligenten, sympathischen Eindruck. Als der DJ ein langsames Musikstück einspielte, kam er zu John und legte ihm vorsichtig die Arme um den Hals. 

„Okay für dich?“ fragte er.

John hatte sich für einen Moment versteift, aber dann ging er darauf ein. Der Fremde roch frisch nach einem herben Rasierwasser. Seine Nähe war sorgsam und hatte nichts Aufdringliches an sich. John legte die Arme um den anderen Mann. Warum auch nicht? Er war in einem Schwulenclub. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und frei in dem, was er tat. Die Umarmung war leicht und nicht unangenehm, während sie sich in der Musik wiegten. John ertappte sich bei einer guten Portion Trotz gegen Sherlock. Sherlock hatte ihn allein hierher geschickt und sich entzogen, das verliebte Paar bereits vergessen. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, die Bilder nochmals anzuschauen, geschweige denn, über das zu reden, was geschehen war. Sherlock hatte wieder einmal das getan, was er am besten konnte: ihn verpflichtet und sich abgesetzt.


	6. Acht Komma sieben

John badete in Lava. Sein Verstand war weg. Da war nur noch dieses irre blinde Gemisch aus Feuer und Rausch. Das Keuchen in seinem Nacken. Die starken Hände an seiner nackten Haut. John stöhnte, wie er es noch nie von sich selber gehört hatte. Jenseits jeder Kontrolle. Der andere war ihn angegangen, kaum waren sie im Heizungskeller gewesen. Es war dunkel und feucht hier, roch nach Rohöl. Er hatte ihn hinter den Öltank gezogen, hektisch, ungeduldig, keuchend vor Verlangen, ihn angefasst ohne langes Hin und Her, ihm zwischen die Beine gelangt, ihn aufgerieben. Die Absicht klar. Keine Spiele. Es ging um Sex. Nichts sonst. Er hatte ihm die Hose geöffnet, mit fliegenden Händen, sie heruntergestreift. John war noch nie in seinem Leben so heftig, so atemlos und so kompromisslos begehrt worden. Es machte ihn schwindlig vor Erregung. Er verstand sich selber nicht mehr. Der andere drehte ihn gegen die Wand. Gleitgelnasse Finger massierten sein Geschlecht, strichen den Damm entlang zu seinem Hinterteil, drangen ein. John ächzte, völlig überrannt von dem Gefühl, einen anderen Menschen in sich zu haben. Er war am Rande seiner Beherrschung, war irr vor Verlangen, fühlte die zügellose Erregung des anderen, die nur mit Mühe zurückgehaltene Begierde. Er keuchte auf vor ungefilterter Lust, als der andere mit seinem Geschlecht in ihn hineinglitt. Sorgsam, trotz der Ungeduld. Diese eigenartige, grobe Zärtlichkeit. Der andere füllte ihn aus, ganz, mächtig, stark, hart. John rang nach Luft. Es war ein so unbekanntes und ein so ungeahnt heftiges Gefühl, dass John glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden. Der andere war sanft, aufmerksam. Wartete, gab ihm Zeit. John wurde überspült von Dankbarkeit und … Liebe? Für ein paar Minuten? Für diesen Moment gemeinsamer Geilheit? Es gab kein Urteil, keine Moral. Der andere Mann in ihm. Die breite Hand an seinen harten Brustwarzen. Das Schnaufen an seinem Ohr. Die hemmungslose Lust des Mannes, der tief in ihn stiess. Sein eigener blinder Rausch. Keine Verantwortung. John war so nahe am Höhepunkt, dass er fast verzweifelte. Er stöhnte unkontrolliert auf, als er fühlte, wie der andere in ihm kam. Hart und heftig. An seinem Geschlecht eine fremde Hand, die ihn augenblicklich mitriss. Der kraftvolle Orgasmus raubte ihm jede Orientierung. Der andere Mann blieb in ihm, hielt ihn einige Augenblicke lang noch fest. John stützte sich mit den Händen gegen die kühle Wand, rang um Atem und Besinnung. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie der Mann hiess. Der andere trug einen Ehering und hatte abgewinkt. Keine Namen.

Die Ernüchterung ganz einfach, ganz praktisch. Der Fremde zog das Kondom ab, knotete es zu, gab John eine Handvoll Papiertaschentücher. Praktische Erfahrung. Dinge, die sein mussten. Ohne Scham. Ohne Romantik. Da war nur dieses schmale Gefühl, miteinander gewesen zu sein. Zusammen etwas getan zu haben. Einander etwas gegeben zu haben. Nur ein kurzer Moment. Unverbindlich. Der andere zog seine Hose hoch und verschloss sie, dann griff er in Johns Haar, streichelte hindurch, unerwartet zärtliche Zuwendung, drückte für einen kurzen Moment sein Gesicht hinein.

„Danke“, sagte er heiser und ging weg ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Danke. Warmer Atem an Johns Kopfhaut. Wie Sherlock. Ein harter Klumpen zog sich schmerzhaft in Johns Brust zusammen.

 

***

 

„Antonio hat drei Brüder und eine Schwester, alle älter als er. Er ist der jüngste. Alle Kinder haben in England studiert und leben heute in Spanien“, sagte Sherlock. „Auch die Mutter ist mehr dort als hier in England. Sie hat zahlreiche Ländereien geerbt und sie an ihre Kinder verteilt. Antonio hat ein eigenes Haus in Spanien, wie seine Geschwister, lebt aber hauptsächlich in England. Wenigstens bis vor ein paar Wochen. Sein Vater hat angenommen, er sei nach Spanien in sein Landhaus geflogen. Dort ist er aber nie angekommen.“

„Lässt sich ein Flug nachweisen?“

„Ja, er flog von London nach Granada. Dort verliert sich seine Spur.“

„Und das mit seinem Vater? Hast du etwas herausgefunden, warum Luc darauf kommt, dass sein Vater uns auf Antonio angesetzt hat?“

„Nein. Du bleibst hier am besten an Lucas Finch dran. Und rede noch einmal mit Antonios Vater, John, vielleicht kommen wir bei ihm weiter.“

„Und du?“

„Ich fliege nach Granada und knöpfe mir seine spanische Familie vor.“

„Wir sollten Finch Bescheid geben wegen der Fotos. Er hat gefragt.“

„Ja stimmt, die Fotos. Such dir irgendeins aus.“

John holte tief Luft und betrachtete zweifelnd seinen Freund, der am Laptop sass und unbeeindruckt recherchierte.

„Du wolltest, dass wir ein verliebtes Paar sind, Sherlock. Ist das noch ein Thema oder kann ich heute Abend zu Isabel?“

Johns Stimme klang härter als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er wusste, dass er nicht zu Isabel wollte. Er wollte Sherlock mit der Frage provozieren. Irgendetwas provozieren. Aufmerksamkeit vielleicht. Eine Aussage zu dem, was sie hier taten, was die Fotos bedeuteten, was das mit Luc sollte. Warum er ihn in den Club schickte, selber aber nicht mitkam. Warum er alleine nach Granada fliegen wollte.

Sherlock schaute auf und betrachtete John prüfend.

„Natürlich ist das noch ein Thema! Der Fall ist noch nicht gelöst, John.“

„Dann sollten wir uns auch wie ein Paar benehmen. Wir fliegen zusammen nach Granada und gehen zusammen in den Club.“

„Nein“, Sherlock schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, „ich fliege, du gehst in den Club.“

„Nein, Sherlock.“

„Warum nicht?“

Sherlocks wasserhelle Augen fragend. John schaute lange hinein. Verstand Sherlock wirklich nicht, was hier geschah? Mit ihm geschah, mit ihnen beiden? War diese Fotosession spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen, nur ein Spiel?

„Wir sind am effizientesten wenn wir uns aufteilen“, sagte Sherlock. „Auch ein Liebespaar kann sich mal für ein paar Tage trennen.“

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein.“

Unverständnis in Sherlocks Augen, Anflug von Ungeduld.

„Sherlock. Du hast mich gebeten, dich als Partner in den Club zu begleiten, weil du nicht alleine hingehen wolltest. Erinnerst du dich?“ John war lauter als sonst, Vorwurf klang mit. „Aber mir mutest du das zu. Ich muss mich in dieser Szene alleine zurechtfinden. Das ist unfair!“

„Du kannst einfach nein sagen, wenn dich einer anmacht.“

„Kann ich?“

John fühlte sich innerlich zittern. Sherlocks Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er schaute John prüfend an.

„Davon gehe ich aus.“

„Warum kommst du nicht mit in den Club?“

Sie schauten sich an. Flackern in den eisblauen Augen. Dann sagte Sherlock, unerwartet leise:

„Es verunsichert mich.“

John schaute in die vertrauten Augen, deren Blick auf ihm lag. Die Antwort traf ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

„Mich verunsichert es auch“, gab er zu, leises Schwanken in der Stimme. Und er fügte an, nach einigen Augenblicken gegenseitigen Schweigens: „Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst. Ich will da nicht mehr alleine hin.“

„Ich fliege heute nach Granada, John.“

„Wann kommst du zurück?“

„So schnell als möglich. Sobald ich Resultate habe. Wenn alles gut geht schon morgen.“

„Dann warte ich, bis du zurück bist und wir gehen zusammen zu Luc und in den Club.“

„Damit verschwenden wir unnötig Zeit.“

„Ich weiss.“

Sie schauten sich schweigend in die Augen. John wusste nicht, ob Sherlock deduzierte und die richtigen Schlüsse zog oder zumindest ahnte, was geschehen war. Es war ihm egal. Es war ihm in erschreckendem Masse egal. Er war bereit, dazu zu stehen. Was er getan hatte wühlte ihn auf und beschäftigte ihn, aber es belastete ihn weniger, als er zuerst befürchtet hatte. Es war einfach Sex gewesen. Jeder Mensch hatte Sex. Was ihn nachdenklich machte, war nicht die Tatsache, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war. Er hatte die Gelegenheit gehabt es auszuprobieren und hatte es getan. Das war okay, er war ein erwachsener Mann. Was ihn aber tief beschäftigte, war diese unbändige, kopflose Lust, die er dabei empfunden hatte. Eine unerwartete und ihm bisher unbekannte Lust. John hatte beschlossen, dass es Sherlock nichts anging, so wie es ihn nichts anging, wenn er mit Frauen schlief. Sie waren kein Paar. Er war ein freier Mann und für sich selber verantwortlich. Er war Sherlock keine Rechenschaft schuldig.

Und dennoch. Da war etwas. Da war etwas, das John keine Ruhe liess.

„Hast du die Fotos auf deinem Laptop?“ fragte er.

„Ja.“

John setzte sich zu Sherlock aufs Sofa, griff in die Tastatur, klickte das Fenster mit den Stammbäumen spanischer Adelsgeschlechter weg, öffnete die Bilder, blätterte hindurch, liess jedes einzelne lange stehen.

„Schau sie dir an, Sherlock“, sagte er. „Was siehst du?“

„Die Fotos, die wir bei Luc aufgenommen haben.“

„Ein Liebespaar?“

„Ja. Ich denke, das haben wir ganz gut hingekriegt. Die Bilder sind sehr schön. Luc hat ein hervorragendes Auge.“

„Wie ernst ist es dir damit?“ fragte John.

„Womit?“

„Mit dem Liebespaar.“

Sherlock starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er schwieg. John wartete. Er hatte das Bild stehen lassen, das Sherlock in der ersten Nacht nochmals angeschaut hatte. Und da Sherlock nicht antwortete, sagte John:

„Schau das Bild an, Sherlock. Schau es dir genau an. Es geschieht etwas zwischen uns auf diesem Bild, nicht wahr? Mich berührt es. Ich kann das nicht leugnen. Es berührt mich sehr. All das, was hier geschieht, lässt mich nicht kalt, Sherlock.“ Und er fügte an, da Sherlock nicht reagierte: „Und es lässt auch dich nicht kalt.“

„Nein“, gab Sherlock tonlos zu. Er hielt den Blick noch immer auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, schaute nicht auf.

„Wie ernst ist das mit dem Liebespaar?“ fragte John erneut.

Sherlock sagte noch immer nichts, starrte auf den Bildschirm. Nur seine Atemfrequenz hatte sich deutlich erhöht.

„Sherlock.“ Johns Stimme war belegt, die Emotion darin nicht mehr zu verbergen. „Bitte. Gib mir ein klares Zeichen, wenn mehr dahinter steckt als nur ein Fall.“

„Acht Komma sieben“, sagte Sherlock. Es klang leise und gequält.

„Acht Komma sieben?“

„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn“.

John holte tief Luft und liess sie ausströmen. Acht Komma sieben. Was auch immer dies im Detail bedeuten mochte, es war viel. Sehr viel. Und John überlegte erschrocken, wie ernst es für ihn selber war, auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn. Sechs? Jedenfalls höher als fünf. Ernst, ja. Aber wie ernst? Acht Komma sieben war hoch. Erschreckend hoch. John schluckte mühsam. Sie sassen wie erschlagen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, eng zusammen, Schultern, Hüfte und Schenkel aneinandergedrückt. Es fiel John erst jetzt auf, als er Sherlock neben sich mühsam atmen spürte, die Wärme fühlte, die von Sherlock ausging. Das war neu. Es war neu, dass Sherlock Körperkontakt zuliess, ihn vielleicht sogar initiiert hatte, John wusste es nicht, hatte nicht darauf geachtet. Acht Komma sieben. Es war eine Antwort, die John überforderte. Zu hoch. Die Zahl war zu hoch um das handhaben zu können, was sie aussagte. 

„Wir nehmen alle“, sagte Sherlock in die belastende Stille hinein.

„Alle was?“

„Alle Bilder. Alle zwölf. Ich mag keines auswählen. Sie sind alle gut. Luc soll von allen Abzüge machen.

„Okay.“

John war noch immer zu bestürzt von Sherlocks Geständnis um mehr dazu zu sagen. Stattdessen bat er, konfus:

„Bitte, flieg nicht nach Granada, Sherlock, bitte.“

Sherlock holte tief Luft. Er ging auf Johns Bitte nicht ein, sondern sagte völlig unmotiviert, während er scheinbar konzentriert auf das Foto am Bildschirm schaute:

„Das Bild gefällt mir am besten von allen. Unsere Hände sind zusammen. Und deine Augen sind wunderschön. Luc ist wirklich Profi.“

„Ja, das ist er“, bestätige John, unfähig, etwas anderes zu sagen. Er spürte Sherlock an seiner Seite zittern.

Kaum eine Sekunde später fuhr Sherlock den Laptop herunter und stand auf. Er wirkte orientierungslos und fahrig, packte den Rechner in die dafür vorgesehene Hülle, suchte verwirrt Sachen zusammen. Er schaute John nicht mehr an, sagte nur, mit einem hastigen Blick auf die Uhr: 

"In zwei Minuten kommt das Taxi zum Flughafen."


	7. Der Schiffbauer

George von Plat Manderville wohnte ausserhalb von London in einem stattlichen Anwesen, Park mit Bäumen, umgeben von einem zwei Meter hohen schmideisernen Zaun. Drei Hunde kamen den Kiesweg entlang gestürmt und bellten John an, als er am Tor läutete. Über die Gegensprechanlage meldete sich ein Butler, der sich nach Namen und Absicht erkundigte. Danach dauerte es mehrere Minuten, bis John hereingebeten wurde. Der Butler pfiff die Hunde zurück und holte ihn am Tor ab. Die in klassizistischem Stil erbaute Villa war überraschend schlicht, glich mehr einem Landhaus denn einem Prunkbau. John wurde in ein Vorzimmer geführt. Man hiess ihn warten. 

John schaute sich interessiert um. Das Zimmer war auffällig leer und reinlich. Weisser Stuck, altertümlicher Deckenleuchter. An einer Wand ein schlichter zweistufiger Sekretär aus Nussbaum. Kein Stäubchen auf dem dunklen Holz. In der Ecke zwischen dem hohen Sprossenfenster und der einen Holztür - der Raum hatte drei Türen - ein runder Salontisch mit zwei Stühlen. Schlicht klassizistisch auch diese Möbel. Auf dem Tisch eine weisse Spitzendecke und die Times von heute. Sonst nichts. Kein Bild an der Wand, keine Fotos oder Gegenstände auf dem Sekretär, nichts, das auf irgendetwas Privates hätte schliessen lassen. Das Parkett knarrte unter Johns Schritten, als er zum Fenster ging und in den Park hinausschaute. Ein Mann pflegte draussen das Rosenbeet, grüne Schürze, Gartenhandschuhe, Schere. Wie im Bilderbuch. 

George von Plat Mandervilles Freundlichkeit wirkte förmlich. Er bat John in sein Arbeitszimmer und wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Dr. Watson?“

„Und fehlen Hinweise darauf, dass ihr Sohn entführt wurde oder dass ihm etwas zugestossen ist. Er flog nach Granada, das lässt sich nachweisen. Der Polizei in Granada wurde nichts gemeldet. Warum glauben Sie, dass Antonios Verschwinden etwas mit der Szene zu tun hat, in der er verkehrt?“

„Womit sollte es sonst zu tun haben? Er nahm immer Männer aus diesem Club mit nach Spanien, machte mit ihnen in seinem Haus Urlaub. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er je alleine hingeflogen wäre.“

„Hat Antonio einen festen Partner? Einen Freund?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Die Szene ist ziemlich promiskuitiv, wie Sie selber wissen dürften.“

John überhörte die Bemerkung geflissentlich.

„Aber Ihr Sohn muss doch Freunde haben, Menschen, denen er vertraut, auch ausserhalb dieser Szene.“

„Ja, natürlich. Sein Geschäftspartner. Ein seriöser Mann mit Familie. Nicht schwul.“

„Und wie heisst dieser Mann?“

John schrieb Name und Adresse auf. Es war ein Anwaltsbüro im besten Viertel der Stadt.

„Ihr Sohn ist Ingenieur. Weshalb hat er einen Anwalt als Geschäftspartner?“ fragte John. 

„Antonio ist selbstständiger Naval Architect.“

„Er baut Schiffe?“ John war überrascht.

„Er konstruiert und erfindet Schiffe“, korrigierte von Plat Manderville. „Sein Partner kümmert sich um Patente und dergleichen. Ein hartes Business, selbst mit Regierungsauftrag.“

„Was heisst Regierungsauftrag?“

„Royal Navy. Aber was er da genau tut, darüber reden Sie am besten mit seinem Geschäftspartner. Ich bin da nicht involviert. Mein Sohn und ich, wir haben – nun – wir haben nicht sehr viel gemeinsam.“

„Trotzdem lassen Sie inoffiziell nach ihm suchen. Warum? Er ist ein erwachsener Mensch und es gibt bisher keine Anzeichen, dass ihm etwas zugestossen ist.“

„Sie haben den Auftrag ihn zu finden, nicht meine Beweggründe zu erforschen.“

Mandervilles Freundlichkeit kühlte deutlich ab. John versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er nickte besänftigend, sagte dann:

„Es würde sehr helfen, wenn wir einen Anhaltspunkt hätten, weshalb er verschwunden ist. Haben Sie eine Vermutung?“

George von Plat Manderville schnaufte. Er stand auf von seinem Stuhl und ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und schaute eine Weile schweigend hinaus. John wartete, liess ihm Zeit. Nach langen Sekunden drehte sich von Plat Manderville um, kam schweigend zurück an den Schreibtisch, setzte sich wieder.

„Ich weiss nicht, weshalb Antonio verschwunden ist“, sagte er nachdenklich. „Eine schwedische Werft will die P-Liner nachbauen. Antonio hat die alten Risse überarbeitet und die Schiffe neu konstruiert. Er hätte sich vor fünf Wochen mit dem Ingenieur der Werft treffen sollen und war nicht da. Das ist ungewöhnlich, müssen Sie wissen. Antonio mag privat zwar ein eigenwilliges Leben führen, aber er ist zuverlässig, wenn es ums Geschäft geht.“

„Sie sind gut informiert über die Geschäftstermine ihres Sohnes.“

„Der Besitzer der Werft ist ein Freund von mir. Ich habe ihm Antonio vermittelt. Aber offenbar ist Antonio nach Granada geflogen, statt nach Schweden. Seither gibt es kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm.“

„Ihre Vermutung?“

„Das Naheliegende ist, dass er mit einem Mann auf und davon ist.“

„Warum sollte er? Wovor sollte er fliehen?“

„Antonio hat keinen Grund zu fliehen. Der andere Mann aber vielleicht schon.“

„Haben Sie eine Vermutung, wer dieser andere Mann sein könnte?“

„Nein. Keine Ahnung. Es ist mir auch egal. Ich will einfach nur meinen Sohn zurück.“ Von Plat Manderville starrte für einen Augenblick in die Luft, seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Dann schaute er wieder zu John und sagte, hilflos lächelnd: „Es gibt so viele Männer rund um Antonio, wissen Sie.“

 

***

 

„Sherlock. Wie geht es dir in Granada?“

„Gut. Ich bin jetzt im Hotel. Ich konnte mit Antonios Mutter reden. Antonio hat einen vierten Bruder: Oliverio Fernando Cirilo von Plat Manderville. Er nennt sich jetzt offenbar Cirilo Martell. Könntest du Antonios Vater und Luc darauf ansprechen?“

John stiess die Luft aus den Lungen, ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sherlocks Stimme klang nahe und klar, als sei er im Zimmer nebenan.

„Sherlock. Ich war bereits bei Antonios Vater. Was ist mit diesem Bruder?“

„Er wurde offenbar enterbt und verbannt. Jedenfalls hat er seinen Namen geändert und niemand weiss, wo er sich aufhält.“

„Seine Mutter auch nicht?“

„Nein. Verschwunden und verdrängt, schon vor Jahren. Er wurde sogar aus dem Familienfoto wegretuschiert.“

„Hast du eine Ahnung warum?“

„Noch nicht. Ich besuche morgen die drei offiziellen Brüder und die Schwester, habe aber wenig Hoffnung. Ich denke eher, dass Luc uns weiterbringt. Er weiss mehr. Und möglicherweise gibt es ein Bild von Cirilo.“

„Du glaubst, dieser Bruder hat etwas mit Antonios Verschwinden zu tun?“

„Ich kann es nicht ausschliessen.“

„Okay. Wenn er in London geboren ist, muss er registriert sein. Ich versuche es auf dem Zivilstandsamt.“

„Ich weiss nicht, ob er in London geboren ist.“

„Wir finden es heraus.“

„Danke, John.“ Sherlocks Stimme sanft jetzt. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“

John liess sich aufs Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Ich war bei Antonios Geschäftspartner“, sagte er. „Antonio hat für die Royal Navy ein U-Boot entwickelt. Spektakulärste neue Marine-Technologie. Unter Fachleuten gilt er als genialer Schiffbau-Ingenieur und Meister der Hydrodynamik. Er hat auch einen Karbon-Segler entworfen, der beim leisesten Windhauch Spitzengeschwindigkeiten erreicht. Das Schiff sollte am diesjährigen America’s Cup teilnehmen. Die Teilnahme wurde aber von einer Gegenpartei angefochten wegen Nichteinhalten der Bauvorschriften. Der Streit ist noch immer nicht beigelegt.“

„Ich rede mit Mycroft wegen des U-Bootes.“

„Und der America’s Cup?“

„Nicht relevant.“

„Und dann ist da eine Werft in Schweden …“

„Ja, weiss ich. Die hat nichts damit zu tun.“

„Sicher?“

„Ziemlich.“

„Okay.“

Sie schwiegen beide für lange Momente. Sherlocks Atem an Johns Ohr. Keiner von ihnen beendete den Anruf.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“ fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile.

John hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Er holte tief Luft.

„Wann kommst du zurück?“

„Ich weiss es noch nicht, John. Spätestens übermorgen, denke ich.“

„Ruf mich wieder an, ja?“ Und nach kurzem Zögern: „Liebespaare tun das, weisst du.“

Ein paar Herzschläge lang war es still am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich weiss.“ Sherlocks Stimme weicher Samt. „Bis bald, John.“

„Bis bald.“

Klick. John liess das Mobiltelefon sinken. Sherlocks ungewohnt warme, sonore Stimme. Sherlocks Atem direkt an seinem Ohr. Die Wärme, die seinen ganzen Körper ausfüllte. Sanftes Vibrieren in der Lende. Liebespaar. Acht Komma sieben. Da war etwas wie – Glück? John lächelte.

 

***

 

Manchmal nahm er den Nachtdienst im Notfall des Barts nur knurrend an, vor allem, wenn er kurzfristig einspringen musste und die Anfrage so knapp vorher kam. Diesmal sagte John ohne Zögern zu. Es entband ihn davon, für den Fall weiter zu ermitteln und in den Club zu gehen. Es nahm ihm sozusagen die Entscheidung ab, denn John hatte sich schwer getan damit, ob er nun Sherlocks Wunsch entsprechen oder warten sollte. Er war nahe daran gewesen, zu Lucas Finch zu gehen, wenn nötig auch in den Club. Jetzt, auf Distanz gesehen, konnte sich John nicht mehr vorstellen, dass ihm noch einmal passieren könnte, was geschehen war. Er hatte zu viel getrunken gehabt, war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne gewesen. Ausrutscher. Das war okay. Er konnte in Zukunft einfach nein sagen. Sherlock hatte Recht.

Notfall-Medizin war John vertraut. Wenn es um Verletzungen ging, war er ein gefragter Fachmann. Manchmal war es wie Erholung. Meist dann, wenn Sherlock nervös in einem Fall herumwühlte, Scheuklappen links und rechts, Tunnelblick, hyperaktiv, unaufmerksam, unausstehlich. Dann waren die Dienste im Barts willkommene Auszeiten vom mühsamen Wohnpartner mit seinen imperativen Ansprüchen, vom Fall, den Ermittlungen, von Anstrengung und Gefahr. Diesmal war es anders. Es lenkte ihn davon ab, dass Sherlock weg war.

John hatte viel zu tun in dieser Nacht und er arbeitete bis weit in den Morgen hinein. Es tat gut, in dieser vertrauten Weise anzupacken, sich mit Kolleginnen und Kollegen auszutauschen. Arzt war ein guter Beruf. John liebte ihn. Es wurde ihm bewusst, irgendwann in dieser hektischen Nacht, und er erwog, in Zukunft vielleicht mehr zu arbeiten. Nicht nur Teilzeit und Aushilfe in der Notfall-Aufnahme. Er war ein guter Arzt, konnte mehr als das, was er einsetzte. John nahm sich vor, sich nach freien Stellen zu erkundigen. Es würde einiges verändern. Auch mit Sherlock. Irgendwie veränderte sich gerade alles. Mit Sherlock. Mit seinem Leben. Irgendwo im Verborgenen begann etwas zu rutschen, öffnete neue Perspektiven. Seltsam. John dachte darüber nach, während er die Wunden eines Teenagers reinigte, der im Suff in eine Glasscheibe gefallen war. Und er spürte diesem Gefühl nach, das ihn begleitete, schon die ganze Zeit, ein leises Vibrieren, das ihn wärmte, wenn er an Sherlock dachte. Und er dachte immer an ihn. Die ganze Zeit. Sechs war etwas wenig auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn. Vielleicht sechs Komma fünf. Sieben war John noch ein bisschen zu viel. 

 

***

 

Es gab den Bruder tatsächlich. Oliverio Fernando Cirilo von Plat Manderville. Er war eingetragen im Geburtenregister von London, offensichtlich eineinhalb Jahre nach Antonio geboren. John hatte intensiv mit der jungen Frau auf dem Zivilstandsamt geflirtet um an weitere Daten zu kommen. Oliverio hatte sich vor sechs Jahren das letzte Mal ins Stimmregister eingetragen, hatte London danach offensichtlich verlassen. .

Sherlock war telefonisch nicht zu erreichen. John schickte ihm eine SMS. Er hatte nach dem unerwartet langen Nachtdienst geschlafen bis in den Nachmittag hinein, war dann auf dem Zivilstandsamt gewesen. Er kaufte auf dem Heimweg ein und überlegte, was zu tun sei. Sherlock hatte sich seit gestern nicht mehr gemeldet, weder angerufen noch getextet. Das war nicht neu, diese Nachrichtenlosigkeit. Wenn Sherlock beschäftigt war und ihn gerade nicht brauchte, dann dachte er nicht an ihn. Liebespaar hin oder her. John schmunzelte, aber er konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht ganz verdrängen. Sich anrufen um voneinander die Stimme zu hören, das war wohl zu romantisch für jemanden wie Sherlock. Offensichtlich hatte Sherlock kein entsprechendes Bedürfnis. John versuchte ein weiteres Mal, Sherlock zu erreichen, aber das Mobiltelefon war ausgeschaltet. John hinterliess eine Nachricht auf der Sprachbox. Dann entschied er sich, zu Lucas Finch ins Studio zu fahren, die Abzüge der Fotos zu bestellen und die restlichen 186 Bilder zu sichten. Vielleicht konnte er bei dieser Gelegenheit etwas über Antonios Bruder erfahren.

Luc war nicht im Studio und auch nicht im Club. John hatte an der Bar im ersten Geschoss des Cranberry nachgeschaut, beschloss dann aber, wieder zu gehen. Er hatte definitiv keine Lust, sich hier aufzuhalten. Als er gerade aus der Tür auf die Gasse hinaustrat, berührte ihn jemand am Arm und sagte:

„Hallo! Schön, dich zu sehen!“

Der andere hatte den Club gerade betreten wollen. Die braunen Augen leuchteten, er lächelte. Er trug Jeans und Hemd wie beim ersten Mal, darüber eine Lederjacke. Er sah sportlich aus und wirkte elegant trotz der legeren Kleidung, duftete frisch. Hohe, schlanke Gestalt, die angegrauten Haare, manikürte Finger, Ehering.

„Ich bin heute nicht im Club“, sagte John abweisend.

Der andere lächelte.

„Ich auch nicht“, sagte er. „Ich möchte irgendwo etwas essen gehen. Irgendwo in Ruhe. Kommst du mit?“

John unterdrückte seinen ersten Fluchtimpuls und schaute prüfend in die wachen, dunklen Augen. 

„Warum sollte ich?“ fragte er.

Der andere lachte. Ein freies perlendes Lachen. Er legte die Hand an Johns Arm, leicht nur. Es war nichts Zwingendes an der Geste.

„Ich habe Hunger und zu zweit essen ist weit unterhaltsamer als allein. Du bist sympathisch und intelligent. Wir sind uns nicht ganz fremd. Warum also nicht?“

 _Weil wir zusammen Sex hatten._ John dachte es nur. Aber das Erlebnis im Heizungskeller war irgendwie weit weg. Anderes Universum. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, diesen Mann vor sich auch nur anzufassen. Mit ihm zu tanzen, ihn zu umarmen. Und auch er musste irgendwann etwas essen, hätte sich zuhause wohl eine Kleinigkeit gekocht.

„Ich weiss nicht einmal deinen Namen“, sagte John, noch immer unsicher.

„Wir können trotzdem miteinander essen gehen, oder?“ Der andere schmunzelte. „Ich weiss ein gutes Restaurant ganz in der Nähe. Es gibt dort hervorragenden Fisch. Darf ich dich einladen?"


	8. Rückkehr

Es war eines der typischen Business Hotels der Stadt. Gehobener Standard. Riesig. Anonym. Einsam. Zimmer 847. Achtes Obergeschoss, nächtlicher Blick über London. John sah nichts davon. Die Luft kochte zwischen ihnen, als sie die Tür des Hotelzimmers hinter sich schlossen. John verlor jede Kontrolle. Der andere hatte ihm die Hose geöffnet und schob ihn aufs Bett. Hektische Hände entfernten jedes Textil von Johns Unterleib. Er war bereits hart. Feuchte heisse Lippen, eine wendige Zunge. John stöhnte überrascht auf, krallte seine Finger in die Haare des Kopfes zwischen seinen Beinen. Der andere saugte an ihm, leckte ihn. Starke Hände drückten seine Schenkel auseinander, legten sein Geschlecht schonungslos frei. John fühlte sich ausgeliefert. Es erregte ihn mehr als er begreifen konnte. Er kam schnell und völlig unkontrolliert in der warmen Mundhöhle des Mannes.

Der andere Mann streifte sich ein Kondom über. Gleitgel. Er drückte John aufs Bett, sanft aber bestimmt, legte sich an seinen Rücken und glitt in ihn, bewegte sich langsam und aufmerksam. John war wie betäubt. Sein Orgasmus ebbte kaum ab, da entzündete die Erregung des anderen seine Lust aufs Neue. Nicht schnell. Ganz langsam. Die Hände, die besitzergreifend über seinen Körper streiften. Atem. Hitze. Und diese langsamen, aufreizenden Stösse des anderen, begleitet von hemmungslosem Stöhnen. John fühlte, dass der andere in ihm kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand, immer wieder einhielt, verzögerte, am Rande der Beherrschung. John keuchte. Er war bereits wieder hart, als der andere Mann es nicht mehr aushielt und mit heftiger Kontraktion seinen Samen in ihn entlud. 

Er nannte sich Alex und der Name war falsch. Er umarmte John von hinten, hielt ihn eine Weile fest. Sie schnauften beide. Sie schwitzten beide. Ausdünstung von Lust und bebender Erregung. Eine starke Männerhand fuhr in Johns Nacken, von da in sein Haar, krallte sich darin fest. Es tat weh. John stöhnte auf. Die Hand fixierte ihn, während die andere gierig und besitzergreifend an seinem Körper nach unten streifte, in dieser unerbittlichen, zärtlichen Weise, die John kopflos machte, in seinen Schritt glitt, das wieder erhärtete Glied massierte.

„Komm in mich hinein“, flüsterte Alex heiser an seinem Ohr.

Er rollte ein Kondom über Johns Geschlecht, applizierte Gleitgel darauf und rieb dermassen lasziv, dass John in Kürze steinhart war. Der andere setzte sich ohne Zögern auf ihn, nahm ihn in sich auf. John hielt den Atem an. Es war eng und unglaublich erregend. Er spürte die Bereitschaft und das Verlangen des anderen und es machte ihn irr, als dieser sich auf ihm zu bewegen begann. 

Sie hatten jetzt Zeit füreinander. Die erste hektische Gier war gestillt. Eine Spielweise öffnete sich. Sie genossen sie zügellos, frei und ohne jede Scham. Als John sich duschte, war es Morgen. Er war bei dem Mann, der sich Alex nannte, im Hotelzimmer eingeschlafen und sie hatten am Morgen ein weiteres Mal Sex gehabt. John begriff nicht, wie das möglich war. Er hatte nie etwas Ähnliches erlebt. Es war, als eskaliere seine Lust an jedem Atemzug, mit dem er den Duft des anderen einatmete. 

„Wie kann ich dich erreichen, wenn ich das nächste Mal in London bin?“ fragte Alex als John ging.

„Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen.“ John spürte, wie sein Bauch sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog als er das sagte.

„Warum nicht?“

„Ich bin gebunden.“

„Das bin ich auch“, sagte der andere, nachdenklich. „Ich habe Familie. Kinder.“

„Ich will das nicht wissen.“

Alex küsste ihn. Verzweifelt. Sie schauten sich lange in die Augen. Sie redeten nicht mehr. John ging. Er drehte sich an der Tür nochmals um und schaute ein letztes Mal in die braunen Augen, die jetzt tief waren und voller Emotion.

***

Die sommerlich brütende Stadt stotterte draussen vorbei. John starrte aus dem Fenster des Taxis, das im morgendlichen Berufsverkehr stecken geblieben war. Sein Unterleib brannte von den Beanspruchungen der Nacht. Er fühlte sich satt wie noch nie zuvor. Es fühlte sich euphorisch an und das machte ihm Angst. Unter der Euphorie, tief in ihm, nagte etwas. Es tat weh. Das Essen mit Alex war einer der vergnüglichsten Abende seines Lebens gewesen. Sie waren übereingekommen sich anzulügen, ihre Namen und Identitäten nicht preiszugeben. John hatte sich Daniel genannt und als Journalist ausgegeben. Der andere Mann nannte sich Alex und gab vor, Gynäkologe zu sein. Es war die lustigste und verrückteste Konversation, die John je geführt hatte. Ein irres Spiel. Alex hatte sich als intelligent und humorvoll erwiesen. Später die Hotelbar. Whisky. Die Hand des anderen provozierend an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel, streichelnd. Aufreizendes Flüstern. Ohne es zu verstecken, ohne Scheu vor dem, was andere sahen. Und Johns heftige Reaktion darauf. Nicht zu verbergen. John hatte sich mit einem Whiskey betäubt, unfähig, sich zu entziehen. Ausser Stande, der Lust, die ihn überrollte, zu trotzen. Er hatte alle Vorsätze vernichtet mit einem weiteren Whisky, hatte in die ungeniert lustverhangenen braunen Augen geschaut und nach einem heissen Kuss im Fahrstuhl alle Vernunft über Bord geworfen.

Es war eine neue Dimension, die John beunruhigte. Sein Körper gab vor was geschah, vorbei an seinem Verstand. Das war – unmöglich. Absolut unmöglich. Und passierte trotzdem. 

Als John endlich in der Baker Street ankam, war der Vormittag fortgeschritten. John wusste, dass Sherlock hier war, noch während er die Treppe hochstieg. Da war diese andere Energie, die er wahrnahm. Vielleicht der federnde Schritt, den die Stufen noch träumten, vielleicht der vertraute Duft, der in den Wänden des Treppenhauses hing, frisch und unberührt. Ein Hauch Pheromone. Geruch des Mannes, mit dem er sein Leben teilte. Sherlock.

John blieb in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Sherlock hatte von seinem Laptop aufgeschaut und war aufgesprungen. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erstarb im selben Augenblick, als sie sich in die Augen schauten. Sherlock griff mit der Hand nach der Stuhllehne, hielt sich fest. Sie standen sich einfach gegenüber, die heisse, verstaubte Luft des Wohnzimmers zwischen sich, und sahen sich an. John wusste, dass Sherlock Schlüsse zog. Wahrscheinlich die richtigen.

„Ich kam heute mit dem ersten Flug“, sagte Sherlock. Und er fragte, unsicher: „Du warst die Nacht nicht hier?“

„Nein.“ John stützte sich in den Türrahmen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Verräter. Sein Unterleib brannte noch immer. „Gut, dass du zurück bist“, sagte er leise. 

Sherlocks eisblauer Blick flirrte verunsichert. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich. Er nahm ohne Zweifel den fremden Geruch wahr.

„Du warst nicht bei Isabel. “

„Nein. Ich gehe mich duschen und umziehen.“

John wollte sich umdrehen, da sagte Sherlock, bestürzt und fassungslos:

„Du warst bei einem Mann.“

Seine Stimme schwankte. Die Wucht der Erkenntnis schien alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht zu saugen. Er war aschfahl. John schloss für einen Moment die Augen, versuchte sich zu fangen. Sein Mund war trocken.

„Ja“, sagte er dann.

Er beschloss, nicht zu lügen. Was geschehen war, veränderte zu viel zwischen ihnen um damit zu spielen. Vielleicht alles. 

„Das erste Mal?“

„Nein.“

Sherlock taumelte. Er klammerte sich an den Stuhl.

„Derselbe Mann?“ fragte er tonlos.

„Ja.“

„Ist es ernst?“

John zögerte. Er hatte einfach nein sagen wollen, aber das war nicht die Wahrheit. Die Erfahrung mit Alex veränderte sein Leben, auch wenn Alex weg war und er ihn nicht wiedersehen würde.

„Ja und nein“, sagte er. „Ich weiss es nicht.“

Sherlock schaute vor sich auf den Boden, lange. Seine Hand krallte sich in die Stuhllehne, liess die Knöchel weiss aufscheinen. Bedrücktes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dann hob Sherlock den Kopf. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Johns Herz zog sich zusammen und schnürte ihm die Kehle ab. Sherlock sagte nichts, schaute John nur an. Tränen lösten sich und rollten über seine Wangen. John war schwindlig von der Trauer in den wasserhellen Augen. Ihm war übel vom Geruch des anderen, der noch in seinen Kleidern hing und jetzt unerträglich in seine Nase stach, von der zufriedenen Schwere seines Geschlechts, dem satten Vibrieren darin. Und vom Bleiklumpen in seiner Brust, der ihn zu ersticken drohte.

„Ich gehe duschen“, sagte er leise und Sherlock nickte.

 

John warf seine Kleider in den Wäschekorb, wusch sich die Haare, liess das heisse Wasser lange auf seinen Körper prasseln. Er spürte den anderen Mann noch, wenn er die Augen schloss. Seine Hände, sein Geschlecht. Er sah die braunen Augen noch vor sich, die freie Lust darin, die Emotion. Aber er lebte mit Sherlock. Das war eine Tatsache. Er hatte sein Leben eingerichtet rund um Sherlock. Mittelpunkt seines Lebens. Ein Mittelpunkt, der sich nicht verschieben liess, nicht einmal für zwei Tage oder eine Nacht, auch nicht mit einer Frau. Wenn es geschah, war Sherlock verletzt. Acht Komma sieben. Das war zu viel. Zu viel Erwartung. Zu viel Verletzung. Zu viel Angst. Das ging nicht. Es ging nicht, solange sie nicht wirklich ein Paar waren. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, er brauchte Sex. Wenn nicht zuhause, dann auswärts. Das würde Sherlock immer verletzen. Sex mit Sherlock? Vielleicht. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass ein Mann ihn genauso befriedigte wie eine Frau – wenn nicht mehr. John liess das Wasser über seinen Kopf fliessen. Ja, sie hätten es versuchen können. Aber wie? Reden? Das konnten weder er noch Sherlock gut. Einfach anfassen? Seinen langjährigen Freund? Schwierig. Sherlock hatte nicht die fröhliche, unkomplizierte Art eines Alex. Und viel Erfahrung hatte Sherlock auch nicht, so viel war sicher. 

John drehte den Wasserhahn zu. Er stockte, als er den Duschvorhang zurückzog. Sherlock sass auf dem Toilettendeckel und betrachtete ihn, die Augen vom Weinen gerötet. John griff nach dem Duschtuch, schlang es sich um die Hüfte. Sherlock sagte:

„Nicht. Ich möchte dich nackt sehen.“

„Warum?“

„Der andere Mann sah dich auch so, oder?“

„Ja. Ich ihn auch“, sagte John, während er sich das Tuch von der Lende zog und sich damit das Haar trocken rieb. Er ging dabei zu Sherlock, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, schaute ihm in die Augen und sagte, leicht ärgerlich: „Das ist Kindergarten, Sherlock. Doktorspiele. Das machen Vierjährige. Erwachsene haben Gemeinschaftsduschen im Sport und im Militär. Da sehen sich alle nackt. Hm?“

Sherlocks schluckte, aber er war nur kurz verunsichert.

„Wir müssen irgendwo anfangen. Wenn es sein muss, dann bei den Vierjährigen“, sagte er entschlossen, während er begann, sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

Er stand auf und zog sich einfach aus, den Blick in Johns Augen. John hatte vor Überraschung aufgehört, sich abzutrocknen, schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Sherlock, was soll das? Ich bin beim Duschen. Sex funktioniert nicht so.“

Sherlock stand jetzt direkt vor ihm, nackt, griff überraschend grob in sein Haar und drückte für einen langen Moment seine Nase an Johns feuchten Hals, sog die Luft ein. 

„Dann zeig mir, wie Sex funktioniert“, sagte er, stiess John mit einem leichten Schubs von sich und ging in die Duschkabine, zog den Vorhang zu. 

Erst als das Wasser zu rauschen begann, löste sich John aus seiner Verwunderung und trocknete sich fertig ab, verblüfft noch immer. 

„Ich habe übrigens Antonio gefunden“, rief Sherlock durch das Brausen des Wassers hindurch.

„Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?“

„Ich erzähle es dir nachher.“

 

***

 

John konnte nicht schlafen. Es war drückend heiss im Zimmer. Draussen braute sich ein Gewitter zusammen und der Tag drehte unaufhörlich in seinem Kopf und in seiner Brust. Sherlocks Bericht über Antonio. Das Foto: Antonio und ein Mann dunkler Hautfarbe, eine Schönheit auch er. Amateuraufnahme. Beide glücklich lächelnd. Antonio mit seinem Bruder Oliverio Fernando Cirilo, der sich jetzt Cirilo Martell nannte und ganz augenscheinlich ein von aussen dazugekommener oder allenfalls ein Halbruder war.

„Antonio ist bei seinem Bruder in Kuba“, hatte Sherlock gesagt. „Luc weiss es und hat die Adresse. Antonio arbeitet für die kubanische Marine an einem geheimen Projekt, das offenbar auch nachrichtendienstliche Relevanz hat. Seine Familie weiss oder ahnt zumindest, dass er bei seinem Bruder ist, aber niemand weiss, wo auf dieser Welt sich die beiden aufhalten. Cirilo ist schon vor Jahren untergetaucht.“

„Weiss man warum?“

„Ja. Cirilo und Antonio sind ein Paar. Unzertrennlich. Antonios Vater hat Cirilo enterbt und verbannt, als er es herausfand. Cirilo war damals 18.“

„Er sieht nicht aus wie Antonios Bruder.“

„Er ist ein Halbbruder, ein Kuckucksei, das Georges Ehegattin ihm ins Nest gelegt hat. Für von Plat Manderville ein mehrfaches No-Go: Der ungeliebte fremde Sohn als deutlich erkennbarer Schandfleck der Familie, der dann auch noch Georges‘ hochintelligenten Lieblingssohn und Hoffnungsträger ins Bett holt und zu einer Schwuchtel macht. Schwul würde ja noch gehen. Aber nicht mit dem Bruder.“

„Halbbruder.“

„Egal. Jedenfalls in jeder Hinsicht die falsche Person. Offenbar war seitens Manderville geplant, dass Antonio sich mit der Tochter seines Freundes die schwedische Werft anheiratet, im Hintergrund eine ganze Dynastie stinkreicher Reeder.“

„Was geschieht, wenn wir Antonios Aufenthaltsort verraten?“

„Das werden wir nicht tun, John. Deshalb müssen wir mit Luc reden. Die Spuren, die mir erlaubt haben, Antonio zu finden, müssen verschwinden. Denn Antonios Vater wird nicht so schnell aufgeben. Die beiden Brüder sind schon lange auf der Flucht vor ihm, haben es immer wieder versucht. Diesmal hat es geklappt. Wir werden das nicht zerstören. Aber ich fürchte, da ist noch etwas anderes.“

„Nämlich?“

„Wir wissen nicht, was Antonio da drüben für die Kubaner baut.“ 

Der Fall war nicht das Einzige, das in Johns Kopf und Herz rumorte. Da war auch Sherlock. Sherlocks Enttäuschung über die Sache mit Alex. Die plötzliche gegenseitige Härte, immer wieder, und diese unglücklichen Gesprächsversuche. 

_"Wirst du wieder zu ihm gehen?"_

_„Nein. Er hat London verlassen. Er war nur auf Geschäftsreise hier.“_

_„Keine Kontaktdaten?“_

_„Nein.“_

_„Und wenn du ihn zufällig wiedertriffst?“_

_„Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich.“_

_„Und wenn doch?“_

_„Sherlock, bitte, was soll das? Ist das hier ein Verhör?“_

_„Ich will alles wissen über ihn.“_

_„Nein. Er geht dich nichts an, Sherlock.“_

_„Du nimmst ihn in Schutz!“_

_„Ja, das tue ich. Was zwischen ihm und mir war, das gehört mir, Sherlock, nicht dir. Ich werde es nicht deiner Eifersucht preisgeben.“_

_„Gib mir die Chance, es zu verstehen.“_

_„Nein. Lerne es zu akzeptieren.“_

_„John, bitte.“_

_„Du hast dich die ganze Zeit nicht bei mir gemeldet. Du hattest versprochen, anzurufen.“_

_„Ich bin zu einer Informandin gefahren und habe das Mobiltelefon abgestellt, damit ich nicht ortbar bin. John, jemand hat versucht, auf meine mobilen Daten zuzugreifen. Willst du mir das jetzt vorwerfen?“_

_"Nein. Ich will gar nichts. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe.“_

John wurde jäh aus seinem Brüten gerissen, als krachender Donnerschlag die Nacht durchbebte. Draussen vor dem weit offenen Fenster zuckten Blitze. Eine Sekunde später begann es heftig zu regnen. John stand auf, liess die Jalousie herunter, legte sich wieder auf das zerwühlte Bett. Wasser peitschte unerbittlich gegen die Lamellen. Ein Hauch von Kühle und der Geruch von Nässe sickerten in den stickigen Raum. John starrte an die Decke, durch die der Lichtschlag der Blitze flackerte. Wind und Regen tobten heulend und hämmernd gegen berstenden Donner. Ohrenbetäubendes Inferno. John hörte die Zimmertür trotzdem. Das leise Knacken. Der Boden knarrte unter Sherlocks nackten Füssen. John öffnete seine Arme und nahm die hagere Gestalt auf, die zu ihm aufs Bett sank, sich in ihn vergrub. Beine verschränkten sich mit den seinen. Leichter Pyjama, verschwitzt, darunter ein heisser, harter Körper. Nässe quoll an Johns Hals, suchte sich den Weg über seine Haut ins Kissen. John strich mit Hand in das unordentliche Haar, drückte sein Gesicht hinein und atmete die würzige Feuchte, Geruch des Mannes, mit dem er sein Leben teilte.


	9. Der Rat

Lucas Finch musterte John und Sherlock aufmerksam, als er ihnen die Tür zu seinem Fotostudio öffnete.

„Ihr also“, sagte er nachdenklich. „Kommt rein.“

Sherlocks Aussehen mochte ihn erschreckt, zumindest erstaunt haben. Sherlock hatte die halbe Nacht in Johns Armen geweint. Man sah es ihm an. John hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht am Morgen, aber Sherlock hatte sich angezogen, Anzug und Hemd wie immer, und gesagt:

„Es ist wie es ist. Luc kennt das. Er hat es bei Jay öfters gesehen.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

„Deduziert.“

John hatte nicht gefragt auf welche Fakten Sherlock seine Deduktion stützte. Sie waren wortkarg gewesen an diesem Morgen, beide. Erschöpft. John war als erster aufgestanden, hatte den neben sich schlafenden Sherlock schlafen lassen, sich geduscht. Er war danach nackt hinaufgegangen in sein Zimmer, hatte sich Kleidung zusammengesucht und sich angezogen vor den Augen seines Freundes, der ihn beobachtet hatte, wasserhelles Blau zwischen verschwollenen Lidern, vergraben zwischen Kissen, Pyjamaärmel und struppigem Haar. Der Geruch anders im Zimmer. Zwei Männer. Tränen. Die Schwere ungelöster Sehnsucht. Nackte Haut. John wusste nicht, weshalb diese Intimität wichtig war für Sherlock. Aber es war etwas, das er für ihn tun konnte. Ihm Zugang geben zu seinem nackten Körper, wenn im Moment auch nur optisch.

Lucas Finch führte John und Sherlock nicht in den Atelier-Teil der ehemaligen Fabrikationshalle, sondern nach links in die privaten Räume, die sich vom Rest allerdings kaum unterschieden. Alles war offen und frei zugänglich, nur mit Möbelstücken in angedeutete Räume aufgeteilt. Ideal für einen Rollstuhl. Jay sass damit am Küchentisch.

„Wie sind noch beim Frühstück“, sagte Luc. „Setzt euch dazu. Kaffee?“

Er räumte eine Sechserpackung Mineralwasser von einem Stuhl und schob ihn zum Tisch. John und Sherlock setzten sich.

„Bedient euch“, sagte Jay und machte eine ausladende Geste über den späten Frühstückstisch.

Er lächelte John und Sherlock aus seinen aufregend schönen Augen an, während er grosszügig Aprikosen-Marmelade auf einem Stück Vollkornbrot verteilte. Er war noch in Pyjamahose und T-Shirt, die Haare ungewaschen zu einem flüchtigen Pferdeschwanz zusammengenommen, einzelne blonde Strähnen hingen in sein Gesicht. Luc stellte zwei Tassen vor John und Sherlock, goss Kaffee ein.

„Ihr seid nicht nur wegen der Bilder hier, nehme ich an“, sagte er. Er war noch immer ernst und nachdenklich. „Es geht um Antonio.“

„Ich habe ihn gefunden“, sagte Sherlock. „Und ich gehe davon aus, dass das nicht im Sinn der Sache ist.“

„Was wollt ihr von mir?“

Luc war knapp, seine Stimme allerdings weich, darin ein Hauch von Sorge. Sherlock reichte ihm über den Tisch ein Blatt Papier.

„Das sind die Spuren, die verschwinden müssen, wenn Antonio und Cirilo sicher sein sollen. Kannst dafür sorgen, dass das geschieht?“

Jay hörte auf zu essen. Verblüffung auf seinem Gesicht. Luc starrte ungläubig auf das Blatt in seiner Hand. Er hob den Blick, schaute Sherlock zweifelnd an. Dann schaute er zu John. Der Überraschung in seinen blauen Augen folgte etwas, das schwer zu definieren war. Betroffenheit vielleicht.

„Ich dachte, ihr arbeitet im Auftrag von Antonios Vater“, sagte er.

„Ja, das tun wir“, erklärte Sherlock. „Aber angesichts der vorgefundenen Fakten werden wir unserem Klienten wohl sagen müssen, dass Antonio unauffindbar ist. Wobei das natürlich gelogen ist. Ich habe ihn innerhalb von vier Tagen gefunden. Allerdings ist mein analytischer Verstand dem von anderen Menschen um Grössenordnungen überlegen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Antonio von normal intelligenten Menschen entdeckt wird, ist gering, aber dennoch nicht auszuschliessen. Zumal auch Nachrichtendienste an seiner derzeitigen Tätigkeit interessiert sein dürften. Ich rate dir, schnell zu handeln. Sobald wir Antonios Vater mitteilen, dass wir keinen Erfolg hatten, wird er es auf andere Weise versuchen. Deshalb werden wir damit noch ein paar Tage zuwarten. Solange hast du Zeit. Wie lange brauchst du?“

„Gebt mir zwei Tage“, sagte Luc, während er die Liste studierte. „Ich fliege heute noch nach Granada.“ Er schaute auf in Sherlocks Augen. „Was mich betrifft - das ist umgehend erledigt. Ich war wirklich naiv. Danke. Ich hänge die Bilder sofort ab und kenne keinen Antonio mehr.“

„Du warst nur eine der Spuren.“

„Ich war der Einstieg zu allen Ermittlungen.“

„Antonios Vater wird den nächsten Mann in den Club schicken und nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er darf nicht weiterkommen.“ Sherlock reichte ein Papier an Jay. „Die Zugangsdaten für den Server, auf dem die Passagierlisten für die Flüge nach Granada abgelegt sind. Der Name muss in drei Datenbanken geändert werden. Es ist noch ein bisschen Hackerarbeit nötig, aber da bin ich bei dir richtig, oder?“

Jay schmunzelte.

„Genau richtig“, sagte er, seine Augen blitzten abenteuerlustig.

„Was machen wir mit Esma?“ fragte Luc und zeigte auf einen Eintrag der Liste. „Ich kann sie nicht einfach verschwinden lassen.“

„Sie ist eine alte Frau und leicht verwirrt. Das macht sie gefährlich. Wenn man sie richtig ausfragt, kann man alles von ihr bekommen. Wir haben drei Möglichkeiten: wir impfen sie mit falscher Information, wir stellen einen ständiger Bewacher für sie ab oder wir verhindern, dass sie gefunden wird. Oder eine Kombination daraus.“

„Sie ist die Grosstante, weit über 80 und hochintelligent. Antonio verehrt sie abgöttisch. Er war sehr oft bei ihr und hat ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet.“

„Und er hat ihr eindeutig zu viel erzählt. Sie ist der grösste Unsicherheitsfaktor.“

„Er hat sie um Rat gefragt. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ein Teil der Fluchtideen auf ihrem Mist gewachsen wäre. Aber sie ist zunehmend dement, das lässt sich nicht bestreiten.“

„Wir schicken Alfredo zu ihr“, sagte Jay. „Er wollte schon immer nach Spanien und ich komme ohne ihn aus. Was meinst du? Wir kriegen das hin, finanziell, oder?“

Luc schaute Jay überrascht an, schaute ihm lange in die Augen und das erste Mal, seit John und Sherlock hier waren, huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des Fotografen. Ein so zärtliches und bedeutungsvolles Lächeln, dass John wegschaute.

„Eine mögliche Lösung also?“ fragte Sherlock.

Luc nickte langsam, den Blick noch immer in Jays Augen.

„Eine ideale Lösung“, bestätigte er.

„Wer ist Alfredo?“ fragte John.

„Mein sehnsüchtiger Pfleger“, antwortete Jay lächelnd. „Ehemaliger Zehnkämpfer und für jedes Abenteuer zu haben.“

 

Eine halbe Stunde später brachte Luc die beiden Besucher zur Tür. Bevor er die Haustür öffnete, fragte er sorgenvoll, die eine Hand an Johns Rücken, die andere an Sherlocks Oberarm:

„Was ist zwischen euch passiert?“

Sein Blick fand Sherlocks, forschte darin. Die wasserhellen Augen flackerten. Sherlock zögerte, deutlich verunsichert. Dann sagte er mit einem erschreckend bitteren Lächeln:

„Zu viel, um damit umgehen zu können. Zu wenig, um damit leben zu können.“

John, betroffen von den Worten, erschauderte. Der Druck von Lucs Hand an seinem Rücken erhöhte sich für einen Moment. Luc schaute auf den Boden, holte tief Luft, liess sie langsam und geräuschvoll ausströmen. Dann hob er den Blick, schaute in Sherlocks Augen und sagte, sichtlich berührt:

„Einer ist immer der, der mehr liebt.“

Sie schauten sich lange an, Sherlock und Luc. Prüfend, vielleicht verwundert.

„Sag ihm, was du brauchst, Sherlock.“ 

Lucs Stimme ernst und leise. Sherlock nickte, kaum sichtbar. Luc senkte den Blick nach ein paar Sekunden erneut, atmete tief durch. Dann wandte er sich zu John, langsam und nachdenklich. Seine blauen Augen fokussierten in Johns grauen, als er sagte, die Stimme noch immer belegt:

„John, hör ihm nicht nur mit den Ohren zu. Nehmt euch etwas Zeit füreinander. Versprecht ihr mir das, ihr beiden?“

Betretene Stille. Johns Blick streifte Sherlocks, aber sie sahen sich nicht wirklich an. Keiner sagte etwas. Nach ein paar Augenblicken öffnete Luc ruhig die Haustür und blieb zurück, als John und Sherlock ins Freie traten.

„Danke für das, was ihr getan habt“, sagte er. „Aber jetzt kümmert euch zuerst um euch selber, okay?“

„Ich habe mich getäuscht“, gestand Sherlock, als sie draussen auf der Strasse schweigend ein paar Schritte gegangen war. „Es ist nicht Jay, der weint. Es ist Luc. Dann, wenn Jay mit seinem Zehnkämpfer schläft und Luc in den Club flieht um daran nicht zu ersticken.“

 

***

 

Ein Mycroft Holmes tobt nicht. Es sind nur die Gesichtszüge, die versteinern, der Mund wird zu einem schmalen Strich und die Augen verhärten sich zu stählernen Knöpfen.

„Manderville stiehlt unsere Zeit für nichts“, sagte Sherlock. „Sein Sohn feiert an irgendwelchen Stränden Spaniens seine schwulen Orgien. Das ist SEINE Sache, er ist ein erwachsener Mensch. Du solltest deinem Freund Plat Manderville endlich klarmachen, dass sein Lieblingssohn Antonio nicht mehr nach seiner Pfeife tanzt und keine Tochter aus einer schwedischen Werft heiraten wird. Vielleicht setzt dein Freund seine Prioritäten doch ein bisschen – hm – ungewohnt? Er hat übrigens seine Beziehungen spielen lassen, damit Antonio für die Royal Navy ein U-Boot bauen konnte. Eine ziemlich heikle Sache, findest du nicht? Ich meine, es geht hier immerhin um einen geheimen Auftrag mit sicherheitsrelevanten Daten. Schmierereien bei der Vergabe solcher Aufträge müssten doch in deinen Aufklärungsbereich fallen. Oder täusche ich mich?“

Mycrofts Gesicht eine bleiche Maske.

„Das U-Boot geht euch nichts an“, sagte er steif. „Euer Auftrag lautet, Antonio zu finden. Die genaue Adresse. Ist das klar?“

„Kein Problem.“

Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die der Banalität der Problemstellung mehr als deutlich Ausdruck gab. Mycroft verzog den Mund und gab mit einer knappen Geste zu verstehen, dass die Besprechung beendet sei.

„Du hast deinen Bruder angelogen und den Spiess gegen Manderville gedreht“, staunte John, als sie das Haus verlassen hatten und sie niemand mehr hören konnte.

„Ja, natürlich. Warum sollte ich es nicht tun? Ich bin der einzige, der es kann. Mycroft ist intelligent. Ein Wort daneben, und er durchschaut dich.“

„Und du glaubst, er hat gefressen, was du ihm serviert hast?“

„Ja, hat er. Er ist mein Bruder. Er hat seine emotionalen Schwachstellen. Ich kenne ihn lange und gut genug. Sein Pech. Auch dem grössten Genie fällt ein Lindenblatt auf die Schulter.“

„Aufs Herz“, korrigierte John. „Das Lindenblatt fällt Siegfried genau auf jene Stelle am Rücken, die den direkten Stich ins Herz ermöglicht. Zwischen dritter und vierter Rippe. Es ist tödlich, weil Siegfried es nicht weiss und an seine Unverwundbarkeit glaubt.“

„Es geht ihm wie uns allen“, sagte Sherlock, bitterer Unterton.

Bevor John dazu etwas sagen konnte, hatte Sherlock ein Taxi angehalten und stieg ein. John liess sich neben ihn auf den Rücksitz nieder.

„Regent‘s Park, Zoo?“ fragte er überrascht.

„Wenn es dir recht ist.“

„Was machen wir dort?“

„Tiere anschauen. Es soll entspannend sein und Freude bereiten.“

„Okay. Wenn du das möchtest.“

Johns Stimme war anzuhören, dass er nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten ein paar Schritte gehen“, fuhr Sherlock fort, zögernd jetzt. „Die Luft ist frisch nach dem Gewitter. Und ich war seit meiner Kindheit nie mehr in einem Zoo. Ich würde gerne mit dir hingehen.“

„Klar. Gut.“

„Wir könnten uns dabei etwas Zeit füreinander nehmen. Luc meint ja, dass wir das tun sollen.“

„Ja. Ja, du hast Recht.“

John spürte sein Herz klopfen. Es war völlig neu, dass Sherlock so etwas vorschlug. Gemeinsame Freizeit verbringen. Das hatte es noch nie gegeben. Wenn überhaupt Freizeit, dann hatte Sherlock sie so schnell als möglich zu vernichten versucht. Freizeit war langweilig. Und jetzt das. Gemeinsamer Spaziergang im Zoo. Tiere anschauen. Sich Zeit füreinander nehmen. Wie ein Liebenspaar. John schaute zu Sherlock, der neben ihm sass, steif und unsicher, die Augen noch immer gerötet. Da war die Nacht, die John schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Sherlock in seinen Armen, aufgelöst. Diese verblüffende Selbstverständlichkeit. Keine Scham, weder bei Sherlock noch bei ihm. So viel Nähe und Vertrauen. _Hör ihm nicht nur mit den Ohren zu._

Sie sassen dicht nebeneinander wie fast immer in letzter Zeit. John lehnte sich eine Spur deutlicher an Sherlocks Schulter, spürte den Gegendruck. Sherlock wich nicht aus, sondern kam ihm entgegen. John schloss für eine Weile die Augen, nahm die Wärme wahr zwischen ihnen und dachte darüber nach, was er tun solle. Es war schön, Sherlock so nahe zu haben. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Heimat. Sherlock war ihm so viel näher gekommen in den vergangenen Tagen. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Gut und auf eine Art beglückend. Etwas wie Sehnsucht schlummerte darin, vielleicht Hoffnung, ein geheimes Versprechen, die Ahnung von etwas Unerwartetem. Sollte er …? Allein der Gedanke daran jagte Johns Puls in die Höhe. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er die Augen öffnete und nach der schmalen, nervösen Hand tastete, die auf Sherlocks Knie lag. Er strich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den Handrücken, fühlte das kurze Zusammenzucken. Aber Sherlock zog die Hand nicht weg und John legte die seine darauf, sorgsam. Sherlock atmete tief ein.

„Magst du, dass wir als Liebespaar in den Zoo gehen?“

Johns Stimme war heiser und leise. Sein Herz hämmerte. Sherlock gab lange keine Antwort. Und als er sie gab, da war es eine, die man nicht mit den Ohren hören konnte. Sherlock drehte seine Hand, langsam, öffnete sie für John. Eine so klare und intime Einladung, dass John die Augen schloss, bevor er sie annahm, in Sherlocks Hand glitt, seine Handfläche an Sherlocks Handfläche legte, sich an sie anschmiegte, zärtlich, sich bis in die äusserste Nervenzelle bewusst, was er tat. Sherlocks Finger tasteten sich zwischen die seinen, scheu aber bestimmt, verschränkten sich mit ihnen. John rang für einen Moment nach Luft. Die vorsätzliche Intimität der Berührung durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper derart mit Wärme, dass er beinahe aufgestöhnt hätte. Sie schauten sich nicht an, sassen nur da, hielten sich fest, die heissen Handflächen aneinander gedrückt, rasender Puls, schwerer Atem. John schaute aus dem Fenster ohne etwas von dem wahrzunehmen, was da draussen zu sehen war. Was geschah mit ihm? Eine so simple Berührung. Ein solcher Aufruhr.


	10. Übergänge

Die Luft war feucht vom Gewitter der Nacht, der Himmel bedeckt. Der Regen der vergangenen Stunden hing schwer in den Blättern der Bäume und Sträucher. Die Wege waren noch nass. Es roch nach üppigem Grün, nach Erde und Tieren. Es hatte nur wenige Leute im Zoo. John und Sherlock taumelten mehr als dass sie gingen, zogen sich gegenseitig in den Park. Es war, als zwinge etwas sie zueinander und verhindere, dass sie selbstständig geradeaus gehen konnten. Sie stiessen gegeneinander, streiften sich, gingen so eng beieinander, dass sie sich behinderten. Es war ein verwirrender und eigenartiger Zustand. John fühlte sich trunken nach dieser unerwartet eindeutigen Nähe im Taxi, seine Beine waren weich, zwischen ihm und der Umgebung lag ein dünner Nebel. Er war im ersten Moment orientierungslos, wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung vom Zoo. Sie hatten weder das Orientierungsfaltblatt an der Kasse mitgenommen noch einen Blick auf die Tafel geworfen, waren einfach hineingestolpert. Sie mussten einen der Wege wählen. Irgendeinen. John griff entschlossen nach Sherlocks Arm, hängte sich bei ihm ein. Das erlaubte zumindest, dass sie nebeneinander gehen konnten, eng zusammen, ohne sich zu stören. Sie versuchten ihre Schritte zu koordinieren. Es war ein so fremdes und unwirkliches Problem, dass John amüsiert und verwundert den Kopf schüttelte, als sie zusammen an der Mauer zum Affenpark standen. Sie hatten die Mauer angesteuert wie Ertrinkende das rettende Ufer, standen an sie gelehnt, die Schultern gegeneinander gepresst, und starrten zu den Pavianen, die am Affenfelsen ihre wilden Spiele trieben. John nahm die Tiere kaum wahr. Sherlock riss alle Präsenz an sich. Er roch Sherlocks Aftershave, diese herbe Verbindung, die es mit Sherlocks Haut einging. Ein Hauch kühler Unnahbarkeit. Und dieser aufregende Unterton, eine mineralisch bittere Schwingung, die man nur wahrnehmen konnte, wenn man ganz nahe war. Ganz nahe an Sherlocks Haut. In der Nacht, als Sherlock in seinem Bett, in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Beim Fotoshooting. Im Aufzug im Club. Als sie sich auf der Tanzfläche getroffen, umarmt und geküsst hatten. Der Geruch von Sherlock. John wusste, dass Pheromone geruchlos waren. Er war Sherlock zu nahe, um ihnen ausweichen zu können, schon lange. Aber jetzt war etwas passiert. Vielleicht war die Konzentration zu hoch. Er reagierte darauf und es machte ihn benommen.

„Wollen wir versuchen, weiter zu gehen?“ fragte Sherlock.

John schüttelte den Kopf:

„Lass uns noch eine Weile hier bleiben.“ Und er fügte an, nach einigen Augenblicken des Zögerns: „Es ist gut hier. Es ist schön, Zeit zu haben. Es ist schön, so nahe bei dir.“

Es war eine Weile still. Sie atmeten beide schwerer als sonst, spürten es voneinander. Sie standen zu eng aneinander gedrückt, um es ignorieren zu können.

„Ich möchte, dass es immer so ist“, sagte Sherlock leise. „Dass wir uns immer so nahe sind. Jederzeit. Und noch näher. Ganz nahe. So nahe wie möglich. Ich möchte mit dir schlafen.“

John holte tief Luft, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, erschrocken über Sherlocks unerwartete Direktheit.

„Wir sind dabei“, sagte er dann heiser, „diese Tür zwischen uns zu öffnen.“

„Ich weiss. Ich bin mir sehr bewusst, was es bedeutet, das zu tun. Es verändert alles in meinem Leben. Alle meine Vorsätze. Alles, was ich bisher geglaubt oder gedacht habe.“

Sherlocks Stimme ernst und nachdenklich. John hob langsam seinen Arm, legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Schulterblätter, strich warm und liebevoll über Sherlocks Rücken. Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat, er gehorchte seiner Eingebung, dem Impuls, Sherlock zu berühren. Vielleicht um ihm ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er verstanden hatte.

“Ist es für dich eine Option, hinter der du stehen kannst?“ fragte Sherlock.

Es tönte überraschend sachlich. John hörte das leichte Beben in der Stimme trotzdem.

„Wir wissen nicht, Sherlock, ob wir als Paar miteinander zurechtkommen. Es wird alles verändern. Es kann schiefgehen und unsere Freundschaft zerstören. Das macht mir Angst.“

„Ist es eine Option, hinter der du stehen kannst?“ wiederholte Sherlock die Frage. 

John schluckte. Sherlock redete Klartext in einer Deutlichkeit, die ihn zu überfordern drohte. Die Frage erlaubte keine Halbherzigkeit. Sie verlangte eine eindeutige Stellungnahme. Sherlock sprach von einer Option. Nur das. Nur eine Option. Aber er wollte ein klares Ja oder ein klares Nein dazu. John wusste, dass seine Antwort die Türe ganz öffnen würde. Oder sie für immer schliessen. Sherlock versuchte das emotionale Chaos zwischen ihnen zu beenden mit einer einzigen Frage, deren Antwort Konsequenzen haben würde, egal wie auch immer sie ausfiel. Und die Entscheidung lag bei ihm, John. Johns Puls pochte heftig.

„Wenn nur ja oder nein möglich sind, dann ja“, sagte er.

Erst nach langen Minuten gegenseitigen Schweigens sagte John ruhig:

„Dieses Entweder-Oder ist ein heikler Kunstgriff, wenn es um Gefühle geht, Sherlock. Mein Ja ist ganz jung, weisst du. Du hättest mich gestern noch nicht fragen dürfen.“

„Aber es ist ein Ja.“

„Ja.“

Sie standen lange an der Mauer, gedankenversunken, stumm aneinander gelehnt. John atmete Sherlocks mineralisch bittere Note, saugte seine Körperwärme auf, spürte Sherlocks Atembewegung an seiner Schulter. Es war wie eine Erlösung. Obschon John unsicher war über den Weg, den sie einschlugen, so war es dennoch ein Resultat. Sie hatten geredet und die Absicht geklärt. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass es zwischen ihnen körperliche Anziehung gab. Sie standen hier, Herzklopfen und fixiert auf ihre gegenseitige Nähe. Sie waren dabei, auf eine geradezu bizarre Art das Liebespaar zu werden, das sie vorgegeben hatten zu sein. 

Sie gingen weiter nach einer Weile. Sherlock hatte Johns Hand genommen und sie gingen ein Stück Hand in Hand, angestarrt von den Menschen, die ihnen entgegenkamen. Sie schauten zusammen Tiere an, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Lemuren. Affen. Vögel. Tiger. Bären. Ihre Gemeinsamkeit schluckte jede Gegenwart. Sie berührten sich fast ununterbrochen, süchtig nach dieser gegenseitigen Bestätigung. Die Hand auf der Schulter, am Arm, am Rücken des anderen. Hand in Hand manchmal. Ihre Finger suchten sich, streiften sich, liebkosten sich, hielten sich fest, wenn sie eng nebeneinander standen, klopfenden Herzens, und vorgaben, Tiere zu beobachten. Ein Kraftstrom, der zwischen ihnen floss und wie ein Magnet wirkte.

John wusste durchaus um das, was er erlebte, ohne indes die Intensität zu begreifen, mit der es ihn heimsuchte. Er ging wie im Rausch. Irgendwo war ein Damm gebrochen, erste Risse öffneten sich, Wasser quoll hindurch mit einer Macht, die nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Auch wenn es bisher nur ein dünner Fadenriss war: Wasser, das seinen Weg gefunden hatte, liess sich nicht mehr dämmen. Gab es etwas zu retten, bevor der Damm barst? John war zu verwirrt um darüber nachzudenken. Als Sherlocks Lippen die seinen streiften – später unter einem der alten Parkbäume - sie sich einander bereitwillig öffneten, ihre Lippen einander suchten, sich bebend liebkosten, sanft, schwindlig. Als Johns Körper sich jäh mit Feuer füllte, das heiss in seine Lende schlug, das Herz rasend; Sherlock stöhnte auf, biss ohnmächtig in Johns Lippen. Als sie sich schliesslich panisch voneinander wegdrückten, keuchend, sich erschrocken in die Augen sahen, da wusste John, dass es zu spät war um irgendetwas zu retten. Er war bereit, in den Fluten zu ertrinken.

 

***

 

„Sex findet im Kopf statt“, sagte Sherlock. „Der Kopf muss aktiv die Absicht dazu freigeben. Er setzt sozusagen bewusst sein eigenes Kontrollsystem ausser Kraft. Bleibt es eingeschaltet, ist der Körper blockiert. Es braucht explizite Bereitschaft. Das macht Sinn. Der Kopf übergibt an den Körper, der hat seine eigenen Regeln.“

„Es war ein erster Versuch, Sherlock.“

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?“

„Nichts. Man kann nichts falsch machen.“

„Es war chaotisch.“

John lächelte.

„Ja. Und das darf es auch sein.“

„Sicher?

„Ja. Es war aufregend und sehr schön.“

Sherlock biss in seinen Toast, kaute nachdenklich.

„Ich dachte, es ist einfacher“, sagte er.

„Es ist beides, Sherlock. Einfach und hochkomplex. Das ist normal, dass es am Anfang nicht so ist, wie wir uns das vorstellen. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“

„Allein ist es einfach. Aber wir sind zwei, das macht es schwierig. Ich muss herausfinden, wie mein Körper auf dich reagiert. Und deiner auf mich. Und wir müssen die Interaktion zwischen uns koordinieren. Wir müssen wissen, wie wir aufeinander reagieren können. Es muss irgendwelche Interaktionsmuster …

„Sherlock! Bitte.“ John legte die Hand auf Sherlocks Hand, schaute ihm in die eisklaren Augen. „Lass den Kopf ausgeschaltet. Du kannst analytisch nicht durchdringen, was geschehen ist. Es sind ganz andere Dimensionen des Erlebens.“ Und nach einem langen Blick in die schönen, klaren Augen: „Fällt dir dazu wirklich nichts anderes ein als Interaktionsmuster?“

Ein Moment der Verwirrung. Sherlocks Brauen zogen sich zusammen, in seinem Gesicht zuckte es. Dann suchte sein Blick Johns Augen, forschte in ihnen. Das kühle Blau wurde überspült von Emotion, wurde weich und warm, tauchte tief in John ein. Sherlocks Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt, sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Er schluckte. Etwas wie ungläubiges Staunen in den Augen, flüsterte er:

„Doch.“

Und ein Augenblick später:

„Ich bin ein Arschloch, John.“ 

John strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen zärtlich über Sherlocks Handrücken.

„Ich weiss“, sagte er liebevoll.

 

***

 

Sherlock war verwundbar. John hütete die Stelle, auf die das Lindenblatt gefallen war, tödliche Stichstelle direkt ins Herz. Es war jene Stelle, an der Sherlock das Kontrollsystem seines Kopfes ausschaltete und sich John auslieferte mit all dem, was hinter dem Staudamm lag. Es war ein ungeahnt grosser und ein ungeahnt dunkler See.

 

Sie waren vom Zoo nach Hause an die Baker Street gefahren. Berauscht beide von der gegenseitigen Erreichbarkeit. Aufgewühlt von der Leidenschaft, die sich in ihrem kurzen Kuss manifestiert hatte. Überwältigt von den Emotionen, die sie ineinander auszulösen imstande waren. Und zwischen ihnen die Option vollständiger gegenseitiger Hingabe. John klammerte sich daran, dass es Weissgott nicht das erste Mal war, dass er mit jemandem Sex haben würde. Dennoch konnte er seine Angst nicht ignorieren. Sie war irrational und tief und vermischt mit dem schmerzhaft brennenden Verlangen, Sherlock zu besitzen, ganz, seinen Körper, vor allem aber sein Herz. John konnte sich nicht erinnern, je vorher für einen Menschen solch heftige und widersprüchliche Gefühle gehabt zu haben. Was ihn am meisten ängstigte, war die Ernsthaftigkeit und Unausweichlichkeit, war die nicht ergründbare Tiefe, mit der sie beide im Begriff waren, etwas zu tun, das sie existenziell zerstören konnte. Erst später, im Laufe des Abends, wurde John bewusst, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er verbindlich einen Mann liebte. Umfassend. Auf so vielen Ebenen, dass es keinen Fluchtweg mehr gab.

Sherlock zog John zu sich, kaum hatten sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen, zog ihn in seine Arme und sie umschlangen sich innig und fest, ergaben sich dem Hitzewirbel, dessen Wucht sie betäubte. Sie blieben lange und stumm in dieser Umarmung. Erst als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, lösten sie sich vorsichtig voneinander, schauten sich in die überschwemmten Augen. Sherlocks Eisblau war dunkel und intensiv, John liess sich hineinsinken. Ein kleines Lächeln schien auf zwischen ihnen. Glücksprühender Moment. Sherlock hob seine Hand, berührte mit den Fingerspitzen zaghaft Johns Gesicht.

Sie zogen sich auf das Sofa zurück, liebkosten sich, küssten sich, streichelten sich, erforschten ihre Nähe langsam und sorgfältig. John übergab Sherlock die Regie, überliess es ihm, wie weit er gehen wollte. Jedenfalls am Anfang. Irgendwann hielt John es nicht mehr aus. Sherlocks Küsse brachten ihn um den Verstand, die Zunge, die zwischen seine Lippen leckte, Sherlocks leises Keuchen, Sherlocks Hände in seinem Haar, an seinem Hals, seine unkontrollierte Hitze. Johns Geschlecht spannte in der Hose, er sah, dass es Sherlock gleich ging und wünschte sich nur noch, endlich berührt zu werden, Sherlock berühren zu können. Er gehorchte seiner Eingebung, als er mit einem Bein über Sherlocks Beine rutschte und sich auf Sherlocks Schoss setzte, sein hartes Geschlecht gegen Sherlocks drückte, gleichzeitig mit beiden Händen in das wilde Haar griff und Sherlock leidenschaftlich küsste. Sherlock liess den Kopf mit einem Stöhnen nach hinten fallen und gab John den Hals frei. John fuhr mit seiner Zunge zu Sherlocks Ohr, leckte in die Ohrmuschel und stiess mit der Zungenspitze besitzergreifend hinein. Sherlock bäumte sich unter ihm keuchend auf und John saugte sich an Sherlocks Hals fest, während er ohnmächtig vor Lust sein Geschlecht gegen den steinharten Schoss rieb, Sherlocks leisen Aufschrei hörte und durch die beiden dünnen Sommerhosen hindurch die Kontraktion spürte.

Ein paar Sekunden später griff John mit der Hand in seine eigene Hose und erlöste sich. Sherlock schaute ihm fassungslos zu.

„Warum hast du das getan?“ flüsterte er verstört, als John in seine Arme sank, das Gesicht an Sherlocks Schulter drückte, der Puls noch rasend.

„Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten“, antwortete John leise.

Sherlocks Arme legten sich um ihn, zogen ihn zu sich, sanft. Sherlock schmiegte seine Wange an Johns Wange. John war sich nicht sicher, was er spürte. Tränen?

„Ich habe mich dir hingegeben“, flüsterte Sherlock an seinem Ohr, die Stimme gebrochen vor Enttäuschung. „Du dich mir nicht. Warum hast du dir selber genommen, was mir gehört hätte?“


	11. Lösungswege

„Komm.“

John war aufgestanden, streckte Sherlock, der noch immer auf dem Sofa sass, die Hand hin. Sherlocks wunder Blick. Sie waren lange da gesessen, in den Armen voneinander, ohne den Körperkontakt zu lösen. _Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es dich verletzen könnte._ John hatte sich entschuldigt, mehrfach. 

„Lass uns duschen gehen, Sherlock. Wir brauchen es beide.“

„Zusammen?“

„Ja.“

John war entschlossen, ihre Verbindung jetzt nicht abbrechen zu lassen, nahe bei Sherlock zu bleiben. Ihm zu zeigen, dass er unter Intimität weit mehr verstand als nur ein sexueller Kontakt, dass es um viel mehr ging als um körperliche Befriedigung. So unendlich viel mehr. Es ging um ihre Leben. Um seines, das er trotz seiner Angst vor Freiheitsverlust Sherlock vollumfänglich zugestand. Um das von Sherlock, der entgegen all seinen Prinzipien den Damm hatte brechen lassen. Sie zahlten beide zu viel daran, um jetzt auch nur einen Millimeter ihrer neuen Nähe aufzugeben.

John schaute tief in die unsicher flackernden Augen. Es war ihm ernst. Er stand wie ein Fels, schwer von Wärme und aufbrechender Liebe, unbeugsam in seinem Entschluss, jetzt nicht aufzugeben, den Weg weiter zu gehen, bei Sherlock zu bleiben, mit ihm zusammen dieses neue Universum zu betreten, verantwortungsvoll, gemeinsam, jetzt erst recht.

„Komm.“ 

Weiche, liebevolle Aufforderung. Sherlock nahm seine Hand und folgte ihm.

John wusch Sherlocks Haar langsam und bewusst, seifte Sherlocks Rücken ein, spülte ihn mit heissem Wasser, strich sorgsam über die nasse, nackte Haut. Er hatte sie erst einmal auf diese zärtliche Weise berührt, beim Fotoshooting. Sie war voller Narben. John kannte einige von ihnen, hatte die Wunden gepflegt. Von vielen kannte er die Herkunft nicht. Auch das war Sherlock. Diese Härte gegenüber dem eigenen Körper. Diese Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber körperlicher Verletzung. Dieses Missachten von Schmerzen. John legte für einen langen Moment die Stirn gegen Sherlocks Nacken und schloss die Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie intim das war, was sie hier taten. Sherlocks tiefe Atemzüge. Sie waren beide still und von meditativer Ruhe.

John liess Sherlock dasselbe tun für ihn, stand einfach da im Dampf der Duschkabine, gegen die beschlagene Scheibe gedreht, genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die harten aber sorgfältigen Hände auf seiner Kopfhaut, an seinem Rücken. Sie waren stumm die ganze Zeit, reichten sich wortlos das Duschmittel, während sie sich den restlichen Körper wuschen, jeder für sich, eng nebeneinander in der wohlriechenden, heissen, feuchten Luft. Erst als sie sich gegenseitig abduschten, sahen sie sich in die Augen und lächelten, ungeahnter Friede zwischen ihnen.

John machte Tee und kochte eine Kleinigkeit. Beim Essen sprachen sie über den Fall. Sherlock spekulierte, dass Mycropft und Manderville sich unterdessen wegen des U-Bootes in die Haare geraten sein mussten. John gab seinen Zweifeln Ausdruck, dass Luc und Jay alles beseitigen konnten, was Antonio gefährdete. 

„Wolltest du dich nicht selber darum kümmern?“ fragte er.

„Das habe ich getan. Das meiste ist erledigt. Der Rest ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, John. Eigentlich ist es gar nicht unsere Aufgabe.“

„Nein, die lautete anders. Wir haben die Seiten gewechselt. Mycroft wird das nicht gefallen.“

„Er wird es nicht erfahren.“

„Er erwartet ein Resultat von uns.“

„Das werden wir ihm liefern, sobald Luc seine Arbeit getan und die restlichen Spuren beseitigt hat. Danach tritt die eigentliche Lösung in Kraft. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Antonio tot ist.“

„Was?“ John liess die Gabel sinken und starrte Sherlock an.

„Vorgetäuscht natürlich. Motorboot-Unfall vor Key West, Schiffsschraube. Ziemlich hässlich. Was von der Leiche übrigblieb, wird überführt nach Spanien, ist aber nicht mehr zu identifizieren. Das heisst, seine Verwandten in Granada werden es versuchen, aber ohne Erfolg. Erkennbar sind noch ein Ring und ein paar Kleidungsfetzen. Der DNA-Abgleich mit den Geschwistern wird sie aber überzeugen. Eindeutig Antonio. Gefälscht natürlich. Die beste Tarnung überhaupt.“

„Wie hast du das geschafft?“

„Esma hat mir das nötige Kleingeld, Ring, Kleider und die richtigen Adressen gegeben und ich habe ein paar Leute bestochen. Ganz einfach.“

„Und Luc? Jay? Antonios Familie?“

„Esma weiss es und hat Antonio informiert. Alle anderen werden trauern.“

„Auch Luc?“

„Ja. Er besonders. Er ist Antonio zu nahe und weiss zu viel, das ist gefährlich. Er weiss, dass Antonio in Kuba ist und mit dem Motorboot nach Key West übersetzen wird, um in der dortigen Werft Konstruktionsteile zu besorgen. Antonios Verwandte werden ihm die traurige Nachricht zukommen lassen, sobald sie es selber wissen. Er wird es glauben.“

John schwieg betroffen.

„Eine perfekte und zudem äusserst elegante Lösung“, fügte Sherlock zufrieden an.

John legte die Gabel ab, schob den Teller von sich. Abgrund. Schwarze, stinkende Brühe der Erinnerung. Zwei Jahre. Zwei verlorene Jahre. Quälende Hölle. Unerträglich. Alles erwürgende Trauer. John schluckte mühsam. Er fühlte Sherlocks Blick auf sich, spürte die Unsicherheit.

„Offensichtlich ein Erfolgsrezept“, sagte John bitter. 

„John.“

Sherlocks Finger berührten Johns. John schloss die Augen, zwang sich, die Hand nicht zurückzuziehen. Die Erinnerung an Blut und Elend und bodenlose Verzweiflung liess ihn erschaudern. Sherlock zog den Stuhl neben Johns, nahm seine beiden Hände. John liess es zu. Aber da war Widerstand. John fühlte die eigenen Hände hart und widerspenstig in Sherlocks. 

„John.“

„Die Gefühle anderer sind nicht relevant“, flüsterte John.

Etwas zog sich in ihm so heftig zusammen, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben drohte. Er versuchte tief durchzuatmen, diesen schwarzen Knoten in sich zu lösen. Sherlock streichelte seine Hände.

„Doch. Sie sind relevant, John“, sagte er leise. „Antonios und Cirilos Gefühle sind relevant, sonst hätten sie längst aufgegeben. Lucs Gefühle sind relevant, sonst täte er nicht, was er tut. Jays Gefühle, die von Antonios Vater, die von Esma, von den Verwandten sind relevant. Selbst Mycrofts. Wäre dem nicht so, so wäre das alles, was wir hier tun, nicht nötig.“

„Du spielst mit ihnen.“

„Ich suche Lösungswege aus Verstrickungen.“

„Und entscheidest über die Gefühle anderer.“

„Ich verhindere unkontrollierbaren Schmerz, indem ich kontrollierten Schmerz generiere. Ich rette Antonio und Cirilo, die emotional aufeinander angewiesen sind, indem ich anderen jemanden wegnehme, auf den sie emotional nicht angewiesen sind. “

„Was weisst du denn schon, was es bedeutet, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt?“ Johns Stimme matt.

„Jede Lebensgrundlage kippt weg.“

John war überrascht von der klaren, einfachen Antwort. Jede Lebensgrundlage kippte weg. Ja, so war es, war es gewesen.

„Ich dachte in den zwei Jahren jeden Augenblick an dich, John. Ich funktionierte aus meiner Willenskraft heraus, aber in Wahrheit konnte ich nicht mehr stehen, nicht mehr atmen. Deshalb habe ich es für Antonio und Cirilo getan. Sie sind in derselben Situation.“

Sie schauten sich an. John war stumm. Er hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht das.

„Ich bin zu dir zurückgekehrt, obschon ich wusste, dass ich damit unser beider Leben gefährde. Aber es ist besser in Liebe zu sterben als an Sehnsucht zugrunde zu gehen. Das wissen auch Antonio und Cirilo.“

Sherlocks Augen waren blau und ernst. John schaute verwundert hinein. Er hatte nie, niemals damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock so etwas sagen würde. Nie. Er schluckte und sagte, stockend:

„Wir werden den Fall also auf diese Weise abschliessen, mit Antonios Totenschein.“

„Ja.“

John nickte. Ihre Hände hielten sich fest. Weich jetzt.

„Okay.“

John holte tief Luft. Sherlocks Haar streifte ihn, als er den Kopf senkte und er liess seine Stirn gegen die von Sherlock sinken.

„Ich habe Angst vor dem, was wir hier tun, Sherlock“, sagte er leise.

Es brach tief aus ihm heraus, ungefiltert. Sherlock drückte seine Hände sanft.

„Es ist der letzte Schritt von etwas, das längst geschehen ist“, flüsterte er.

 

***

 

John erwachte von der Bewegung neben sich. Er musste eingedöst sein. Sherlock hatte ihn gebeten, bei ihm zu schlafen, und er hatte sich in Sherlocks Bett gelegt, gewartet, dass sein Freund dazukommen würde. Sherlock hatte noch in seine Mailbox schauen wollen. John wusste nicht, wie spät es war und wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Es war dunkel. Nur das Licht der Strassenlampe schien ins Zimmer wie immer. Leises Schnaufen an Johns Ohr. Eine Hand strich über sein Gesicht und in seine Haare, Lippen berührten die seinen. John öffnete sich ihnen, erwiderte den Kuss im Halbschlaf. Sherlock musste schon länger im Bett sein, er lag ganz nahe, John spürte die intensive Wärme direkt bei sich. Er tastete danach, glitt mit der Hand über den hageren Körper, der kaum Zentimeter entfernt lag. Er war nackt. Nackt und erregt. Sherlock gab einen leisen Laut von sich, als Johns Finger sein hartes Geschlecht streiften. John nahm seine Hand zurück, streichelte zärtlich durch den wirren Haarschopf. Er war an der Schwelle zum Schlaf, entspannt und warm. Er reagierte ganz selbstverständlich, als Sherlock unter sein T-Shirt tastete, zog sich das Textil vom Leib, streifte seine Pyjamahose weg. Warme Hand auf seiner Haut. Sie lag für ein paar Augenblicke still an seiner Hüfte, bevor Sherlock zu ihm aufrückte. John nahm ihn in die Arme. Er rang nach Luft, als der nackte Männerkörper sich an den seinen schmiegte. Eine Hitzewelle brandete durch seinen Körper, ihre Beine verschränkten sich ineinander. Johns Puls raste. Sherlock atmete heftig an seinem Hals und seufzte, vergrub sich fester in ihn, als John über den knochigen Rücken strich, Rippen unter heisser Haut, feste Muskeln, der Hüftknochen kantig, harte Schenkel. Diese zähe, sehnige Kraft in diesem schmalen Körper. John hielt ihn eng an sich gedrückt. Sie blieben einfach so liegen, tief verschlungen. Keiner von ihnen rührte sich. John atmete betäubt in der Feuchte ihrer Haut, mineralisch bittere Note, in der eine Spur unbekannter Süsse mitschwang. Er spürte Sherlocks Atem, das schnell klopfende Herz, in der engen Klammer ihrer Beine das harte Geschlecht an seinem Schenkel. Er beruhigte sich nur langsam. Aber dann nahm er wahr, dass der andere Körper sich in seinen Armen entspannte. Irgendwann merkte John, dass er wieder in den Schlaf zu driften drohte. Er wusste nicht, was Sherlock beabsichtigte oder erwartete. Aber er wusste sicher, dass er ihn nicht noch einmal enttäuschen wollte.

„Sherlock?“

„Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl, John“, flüsterte Sherlock an seinem Ohr. Er keuchte leise, und die Umschlingung wurde noch enger.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

„Ich war noch nie einem Menschen so nahe. So vorbehaltlos. So ganz, ganz nahe. Es ist wundervoll, John. Überwältigend. Lass mich einfach bei dir sein. Ich habe mich so lange danach gesehnt.“

Johns streichelte Sherlock schweigend, berührt von den Worten.

„Wir sind miteinander verbunden. Ganz direkt, ohne etwas zwischen uns“, flüsterte Sherlock nach einer Weile, die Stimme zitternd, noch immer tief in John vergraben.

„Ja.“

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, dann sagte Sherlock:

„Man kann sich auch ohne Sex so unglaublich nahe sein.“

„Ja.“

„Aber man kann Sex auch einfach zulassen aus dieser Nähe heraus.“

John presste sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Hals, atmete die würzige Hitze tief ein.

„Ja“, flüsterte er.

„Lassen sich die beiden Gefühle verbinden?“

„Manchmal.“ 

Johns Herz pochte heftig. Er streichelte Sherlocks Rücken, seinen feuchten Nacken, sein Haar.

„Wovon ist es abhängig?“

„Ich weiss es nicht, Sherlock. “

Sherlock löste sich etwas von ihm. Ihre Nasen berührten sich, ihre Stirnen, ihre Lippen. John rieb seine Nase zärtlich gegen die des Freundes, küsste ihn sanft. Er war versunken in einen unbegreiflich schönen Traum, von dem er nicht sicher wusste, ob er Wirklichkeit war. Doch dann nahm Sherlock sein Gesicht in beide Hände und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Ich möchte es zulassen, John“, flüsterte er heiser.

„Dann tu es.“

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Atemlos jetzt. Das gegenseitige Signal hatte heftige Auswirkung. Sherlocks Augen verschleierten sich, er stöhnte auf. Sein Unterleib presste sich gegen Johns. Johns Körper reagierte augenblicklich. Was darauf folgte, war ein heisses, keuchendes, fiebriges Gerangel, das nach kaum einer Minute damit endete, dass Sherlock seinen Samen auf Johns Bauch entliess und dabei so heftig in Johns Schulter biss, dass dieser aufschrie. Sherlocks Körper wurde durchgeschüttelt, dann entspannte er sich jäh und streckte sich aus auf John, der seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn festhielt. Für John war es viel zu schnell gegangen. Aber es war okay. Er liess es, wie es war, flüsterte in Sherlocks Ohr, dass es gut sei so, dass er ihn liebe. Er küsste und liebkoste den Freund, streichelte ihn, bis er in seinen Armen einschlief. Und das war bald.


	12. Das Paradoxon

Lucas Finch war bleich und ernst. Er streckte John einen grossen Umschlag entgegen:

„Eure Abzüge. Falls ihr die überhaupt noch wollt.“

John war aufgesprungen. Sherlock, der am Küchentisch mit Chemikalien hantierte, hatte den Bunsenbrenner abgedreht, zog seine Schutzbrille aus. Sie hatten beide den Mann die Treppe hochkommen hören, gedacht, es sei ein Klient. Keiner von ihnen hatte mit Lucas Finch gerechnet. John reagierte als erster.

„Luc! Komm rein. Natürlich wollen wir die Abzüge noch.“ 

John nahm dem Fotografen den Umschlag ab, wies ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Luc sah schrecklich aus. Übernächtig. Er musste unterdessen erfahren haben, dass Antonio tot war. So wie alle. Mycroft, Antonios Vater, die Verwandten in Granada. John hatte die vergangenen paar Tage Dienst im Barts gehabt und war dankbar dafür. Er konnte mit dieser Lüge weit weniger gut umgehen als Sherlock, der kaltschnäuzig den empathielosen Soziopathen gab. 

„Ich nehme an, du bist wegen Antonio hier, nicht wegen der Fotos“, sagte Sherlock, der ins Wohnzimmer getreten war. „Setz dich.“

Sherlock wies auf einen der Stühle. Luc schien es zu übersehen, er blieb stehen. 

„Wegen beidem“, bestätigte er. „Wegen der Fotos und wegen Antonio.“ Und nach einem kurzen Zögern: „Ich war in Granada.“

„Ich weiss.“

Lucs Blick suchte Sherlocks, blieb darin hängen, prüfend. 

„Ich war in Granada“, korrigierte Luc hart, „als die Familie benachrichtigt wurde und den Leichnam identifizieren musste.“

Es war für einen Moment mäuschenstill im Wohnzimmer an der Baker Street. John schluckte leer. Er schaute zu Sherlock, dessen Gesicht sich verhärtet hatte. 

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Sherlock leise. „Ich weiss von Antonios Vater, dass es ein Motorboot-Unfall war und ein schwerer Schock für die Familie. Setz dich.“

Sherlock wies erneut auf den Stuhl und Luc setzte sich diesmal. John ging in die Küche, holte ein Glas Wasser, stellte es vor Luc auf den Salontisch und setzte sich zu den beiden. Luc und Sherlock schauten sich noch immer an. Sherlock sass äusserlich entspannt und aufmerksam da, ganz in der Rolle des geduldigen Zuhörers, aber John spürte seine Nervosität darunter. Eine Anspannung, die Sherlock nicht überspielen konnte, zumindest nicht vor ihm. Und vielleicht auch nicht vor Luc.

„Es war … grauenhaft“, begann Luc. „Die Geschwister baten mich, sie ins Leichenschauhaus zu begleiten. Ich erachtete es als meine Pflicht als Freund des Hauses, ihnen in dieser schrecklichen Situation beizustehen. Also ging ich mit.“ 

Seine Stimme brach ab. Er schluckte, trank vom Wasser. Seine Hand zitterte, als er das Glas an den Mund führte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er weiterreden konnte.

„Sie zeigten uns Kleiderfetzen, einen Schuh, Antonios blutverschmierten Pass, ein Stück des Bootsausweises, Antonios Ring. Ich wollte Antonio sehen.“

Luc atmete schwer, würgte in der Erinnerung an das, was er gesehen hatte. Er brauchte lange, bis er weiter sprach. Sherlock und John warteten. Ihre Blicke streiften sich. In Sherlocks Augen Sorge und Alarmbereitschaft. John fühlte sich grässlich.

„Ein Bruder von Antonio“, begann Luc wieder, mühsam, „wollte ihn auch sehen. Sie zeigten uns das, was die Schiffschraube übriggelassen hat. Zerfetztes Fleisch, zersplitterte Knochen, Haarteile, zermalmte Glieder. Es war ein Albtraum. Ich habe nie vorher etwas so Grausiges gesehen und hoffe, nie wieder so etwas sehen zu müssen. Es war unmöglich, Antonio zu identifizieren. Sein Bruder brach zusammen. Er kam mit dem Anblick nicht zurecht. Ich musste mich um ihn kümmern. Sie machten dann einen DNA-Abgleich mit den Geschwistern. Das Resultat war eindeutig.“

Luc verstummte einfach. Sie schwiegen alle. John fühlte sich hundeelend. Sherlock starrte auf seine gefalteten Hände vor sich. Irgendwann fuhr Luc fort:

„Ich habe Antonio oft fotografiert, wisst ihr. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Nicht körperlich. Er war kein Geliebter von mir. Er war ausserhalb davon. Er war einzig, war etwas Besonderes. So etwas wie meine Muse. Ich habe oft seiner Schönheit nachgespürt. Seiner inneren und seiner äusseren Schönheit. Stundenlang. Er liess es zu. Er liess sich gerne von mir fotografieren. Wir waren sehr eng befreundet. Er war neben Jay der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben.“

Luc trank Wasser, langsam und zittrig. Dann hob er den Kopf und schaute zu Sherlock. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und sie schauten sich lange an.

„Ich kenne jedes Detail an Antonio“, sagte Luc schwer. „Ich habe ihn oft genug fotografiert. Diese Leiche, die sie uns gezeigt haben: ich bin fast sicher, dass das nicht Antonio war.“

Für einen Augenblick herrschte betretene Stille. Dann fragte Sherlock, die Anspannung in der Stimme hörbar, die Neugier unverhüllt:

„Was veranlasst dich zu dieser Aussage?“

„Am Rest des Schädels hing noch ein Stück Ohr. Die Struktur war nicht mehr erkennbar, aber das Ohrläppchen war beinahe vollständig. Es hatte ein Loch für einen Ohrring. Antonios Körper aber war unversehrt. Rein und unversehrt.“

Sherlock und Lucs Blicke prüfend ineinander.

„Ein DNA-Abgleich ist absolut zuverlässig“, stellte Sherlock fest.

„Ich weiss. Deshalb habe ich die letzten Nächte kein Auge zugetan. Es kann sein, dass Antonio sich in Kuba ein Loch hat stechen lassen. Vielleicht im Rahmen seiner Tarnung. Aber ich bin mir fast hundert Prozent sicher, dass er das nicht getan hat. Er liebte seinen Körper und hätte ihn nie auf diese Weise verstümmelt. Wenn die Leiche also nicht Antonio war: warum ist der DNA-Abgleich positiv? Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich habe mir überlegt, einen erneuten DNA-Test machen zu lassen, einfach, um sicher zu sein. Aber das müsste von den Verwandten aus kommen. Ich als Aussenstehender kann das nicht einfordern.“

„Hast du mit jemandem über deine Zweifel geredet?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Noch nicht. Bevor ich Antonios Familie das antue, wollte ich mit dir reden. Wenn du etwas weisst, Sherlock, dann sag es mir.“

Sherlock schwieg. Er schaute in Lucs Augen und schwieg. John schaute von einem zum anderen, beschloss, sich hier nicht einzumischen. Sherlock hatte diese Lösung des Falls eigenmächtig inszeniert, er sollte es auch ausbaden. Es dauerte lange. Dann forderte Luc, und er richtete sich damit ausschliesslich an Sherlock:

„Gib mir eine Antwort. Weisst du etwas?

Sherlock drehte sich zu John und blickte ihn an. Es war kein fragender Blick. Es war ein langer, suchender Blick. Es waren ein paar Sekunden, in denen sie sich in die Augen schauten. Ein paar Sekunden, in denen in John ein Film ablief, geballte Emotion schmerzhafter Erinnerung. Ein paar Sekunden, in denen Sherlock las und entschied.

„Antonio lebt und ist in Kuba“, sagte Sherlock leise und wandte sich wieder Luc zu, langsam, als könne er sich aus Johns Augen nicht mehr losreissen. „Esma hat mir das Geld für die Bestechungen gegeben und die Sachen von Antonio besorgt. Antonios Tod ist inszeniert.“

Alles Blut wich aus Lucs Gesicht. Er starrte Sherlock fassungslos an, offensichtlich schockiert.

„Hast du mit Jay darüber geredet?“ fragte Sherlock.

Luc schüttelte den Kopf. Er war aschfahl. Die Nachricht schien ihn zu erschüttern und völlig aus der Bahn zu holen, nahm ihm die Sprache. Er schluckte mühsam.

„Je weniger Leute etwas wissen, desto sicherer sind Antonio und Cirilo“, ergänzte Sherlock. „Deshalb wird es unter uns bleiben.“

Luc nickte stumm. Er war sichtlich aufgewühlt, schloss für lange Momente die Augen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Wer war die Leiche?“ fragte er dann heiser.

„Ein obdachloser Junkie aus Torremolinos. Er fiel im Drogenrausch ins Wasser und wurde von der Fähre überfahren.“

Luc stiess die Luft aus, liess sich nach hinten an die Rückenlehne des Stuhls sinken. Er wirkte erschöpft. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen und sie nicht zu finden. 

„Es ist in Antonios Interesse, wenn du schweigst“, doppelte Sherlock nach.

„Ich weiss. Und auch in Esmas. Kam die Idee von ihr?“

„Nein. Aber sie ist involviert und braucht Unterstützung.“

„Alfredo ist bei ihr.“

„Gut. Wenn möglich sollten wir jetzt einfach still halten und Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen.“

„Ja. Ja, das ist mir klar.“ Lucs Stimme klang matt, er sprach langsam und stockend. „Ich werde es versuchen, auch wenn ich es nicht in Ordnung finde. Du lässt Menschen leiden für Antonios Glück, stürzest seine Familie und seine Freunde in Trauer. Das geht zu weit, Sherlock. Das geht eindeutig zu weit. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl als es zu akzeptieren. Ich kann es nicht auffliegen lassen, denn ich weiss, wo Antonio ist. Es gäbe Aufruhr und eine Untersuchung und ich könnte Antonio nicht mehr schützen.“

„Und denke auch an Esma. Sie hat viel riskiert.“

„Antonio würde es mir nie verzeihen, ich weiss.“

Luc schnaufte. 

„Gut“, sagte er schliesslich und stand auf. „Danke trotz allem. Immerhin bekommt der Junkie ein anständiges Begräbnis. Jay und ich werden dazu nach Granada fliegen.“ Es klang bitter.

Sherlock und John standen ebenfalls auf. Luc nickte beiden zu.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich euch nicht dankbar bin“, sagte er, noch immer ernst und bedrückt. "Ihr solltet Antonio aufspüren und habt ihn stattdessen versteckt. Trotzdem ist es nicht so einfach zu verdauen, was ihr da getan habt. Es ist schwerwiegend. Antonios Vater ist im Krankenhaus. Er hatte eine Herzkrise, als er vom Tod seines Sohnes erfuhr.“

„Er wird sich erholen. Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung“, sagte Sherlock.

Luc nickte müde.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal im Club wieder. Ach ja, und die Fotos – ich schenke sie euch.“

Luc ging einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort. John und Sherlock blieben zurück. Sie standen beide da in ihrem Wohnzimmer, hörten die sich entfernenden Schritte auf der Holztreppe, die Haustür, die ins Schloss fiel. Sie schauten sich lange schweigend an. Dann sagte Sherlock:

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Luc in Granada die Leiche sieht.“

„Ich bin froh, dass er es weiss“, entgegnete John.

Er nahm den Umschlag mit den Fotos vom Tisch und streckte ihn Sherlock hin. Aber Sherlock hatte sich bereits umgedreht und wandte sich in der Küche seinem Versuchsaufbau zu.

 

***

 

John schloss den untersten Knopf des Poloshirts und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, drehte seinen Hals nach links und nach rechts. Man sah es nicht. Gut. Aber es schmerzte, brannte noch immer. Trotz des kühlenden Gels, das John aufgetragen hatte. Er hatte sich einen Satz Poloshirts gekauft. Sie waren ideal. Der Kragen verdeckte die Spuren nächtlicher Leidenschaft. Und Poloshirts standen ihm gut.

John dachte oft, dass er es geahnt hatte, unbewusst, dass er deswegen vielleicht so lange gezögert hatte. Dass er es eigentlich hätte wissen müssen. Sherlock war ein unruhiger Mann, der bis zum Äusserten ging. In jeder Hinsicht. Auch in sexueller. Aber nun war es geschehen. John haderte nicht damit. Es war okay.

John schaute prüfend in die grauen Augen im Spiegel. Sie waren schön. Sie waren tief und weich und ruhig. John war sich bewusst, dass es die neu entdeckte und in ihrer ganzen Tragweite gelebte Liebe war, die das bewirkte. Diese Ruhe und Tiefe, das Wissen um Dinge, die verborgen waren. Tief verborgen. John lächelte sich selber zu, streckte seinen Rücken durch. Er spürte die Präsenz seines Körpers mehr denn je. Die stabile Kraft darin, die Energie, die intensive Wärme. Dinge, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Sein Körper war zu einem neuen Abenteuer erwacht. Die Wunden und Male waren nur die peripheren Zeichen einer Ekstase, die alle Grenzen überschritt.

Irgendwann, irgendwann würde Sherlock verstehen, dass er bei ihm blieb. Egal, was geschah. Dass er für immer bei ihm blieb. Dass es nicht nötig war, ihn körperlich zu kennzeichnen, ihn zu markieren, ihn einzuverleiben mit dieser haltlosen Verzweiflung. Mit dieser Angst. Und mit dieser ungezähmten Besitzgier. Irgendeinmal würde Sherlock verstehen, dass vollständige Vereinigung nicht möglich war. Nicht auf diese Weise. Oder vielleicht doch. Vielleicht doch auf diese Weise. John schaute sich in die nachdenklichen Augen. 

Dieses Paradoxon. Es war der Körper mit seinen Funktionen, der ihnen Nähe und Verschmelzung ermöglichte. Und es war der Körper, der ihnen Sekunden später klar machte, dass es eine Illusion blieb, dass sie zwei waren. Nicht eins. Der Körper vereinte sie und trennte sie. Irgendwann, irgendwann würde Sherlock verstehen, dass es möglich war, zwei zu sein und trotzdem eins. Irgendwann würde er sich dessen sicher sein und nicht mehr zweifeln, auch wenn sie zwei waren. Denn es gab das gegenseitige Wissen um die gemeinsame Illusion. Und es gab diese rauschhaft unkontrollierten Momente vollständiger gegenseitiger Inbesitznahme. Und diese Momente waren wiederholbar, eine stets erneuerbare Bestätigung. Eine Bestätigung, die Sherlock oft einforderte. Oft und kompromisslos. Die Kompromisslosigkeit brandmarkte Johns Seele. Es verband sie viel mehr, als er je erwartet hatte.

 

_Ende_


End file.
